


Time with you

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu main course [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, There's not a lot of plot, tooth-rotting smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Akira wishes he could spend more time with Yusuke, but he’s always busy with his various projects. Once Yusuke finds out about Akira’s complaints, he decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu main course [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877773
Comments: 34
Kudos: 131





	1. Are you free?

Yusuke patiently waits in front of the cafeteria, lazily scanning the crowd passing by. He can’t be bothered to take out his sketchbook and draw the few people that catch his attention, so he just waits playing with his fingers absentmindedly. 

She’s already 5 minutes late, but that’s not unusual for Ann. He remembers she told him she had a gig to do before their meeting, so he can’t really blame her. Work is work.

Some minutes later, he sees her coming his way. He pulls off the wall and bows slightly as he greets her. 

“So sorry for being late, they just wouldn’t let me go…”

“Do not concern yourself about it, I did not wait for long. Shall we go inside?”

“YEAH, I’M SO HUNGRY!”

They enter the café and ask for their reserved table. 

Yusuke kept hearing things about a place that serves desserts with very unique colours and shapes, and him, being a lover of both art and cuisine, just had to come see them. Unfortunately, such high quality sweets are… expensive. He’s truly grateful that Ann accepted his proposal to accompany him, since it turns out she was a bit too shy to come to such a high-end establishment by herself. She’ll get to eat her sweets and he’ll get to see them, perfect plan. Obviously, she will pay for her own, Yusuke just wants to enjoy them visually.

“I’m so glad we could meet today! If it’s for this kind of request, I’ll help you anytime,” she smiles at him wide, an excited look on her face as she carefully scans the menu to decide which treats she’ll order.

“I’m the one who must thank you, I can’t think of any other way I could finally satisfy my curiosity,” Yusuke smiles back at her, busy taking in all the decoration around the café. A bit too gaudy for his taste.

After each ordering their own, it’s inevitable when light conversation starts forming. Despite their more than regretful beginning, they both became great friends with time. Their conversations would mostly be about modelling, fashion, sweets and other types of medias that would mix their passions together. 

A few more minutes pass, and they’re both presented with their respective orders. Yusuke chose a simple White Peony tea, while Ann decided to go with coffee -with extra cream- and three different types of desserts; The first, a circular lemon cake, with a green velvety finish and decorated with small pearls, which seemed to have waves on the top of it. The second one, a miniature charlotte with exotic fruits on top, tied together with a pretty pink ribbon. And finally, as per Yusuke request, a raindrop cake that held a delicately crafted cherry blossom in the middle of it.

Ah, such precision, such beautiful mix of colours! These alluring shapes! The immaculate finishes! This truly is a magnificent establishment, despite the poor taste of interior decoration.

Ann seems to be twitching as she waits for Yusuke to examine each dessert, taking the time to admire them, mesmerized by the symmetry and the beauty of the delicacies in front of him, and proceeds to take photos of each of them from every possible angle.

“Are you done? Please I can’t wait anymore!!”

“Yes, go ahead. Just let me examine the inside of them as well.”

“Yeah yeah sure look all you want just let me,” she takes a big portion of the green velvety cake and lets out a happy sigh. “Ooommgg diz iz zoooo gooooooff!!”

Yusuke can’t help but smile, seeing Ann enjoying her sweets with such sincerity. His perfect model with such an expression of pure joy, this trip is worth more than any of these expensive sweets.

“I can’t wait to see Akira’s pouty face when I tell him I came to this expensive ass café with you, I’ll have teasing material for weeks,” she cheerfully says before taking another spoonful.

At the mention of their leader, Yusuke places down his teacup and tilts his head in mild confusion, looking at her with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

“‘Pouty face’? What do you mean?”

“Well, you know… this looks like a date spot, right? Bet he would have gladly come with you,” she explains, though her attention is still focused on her sweets. “Besides, you guys don’t meet that often, right?”

“That’s preposterous, we see each other plenty of times,” Yusuke quickly refutes her, somewhat offended. 

“Oh yeah? How many times did you see him this week?” she teasingly asks him, playing with the fork in her mouth.

“Two times. He came to keep me company while I was people watching before he headed to his shift at the flower shop,” he explains returning to his tea, as surely this topic of conversation has been resolved.

“And, besides those two times where you clearly didn’t meet intentionally to be together, how many others?” Ann continues, now with an inquisitive look in her eyes.

Much to his own surprise, Yusuke stays silent, thinking of a reply.

“To how many dates have you gone lately?”

Yusuke opens his mouth to respond, but closes it after a moment.

They… really haven’t been meeting that much, have they...

“See?” she says, taking a sip of her coffee.

“You do have a point, if you put it that way… I still don’t know how this topic came about, though. And how do you know about this anyway?”

“Akira told me,” hearing herself saying it out loud in such a blunt manner, she quickly tries to dismiss her statement with calming words. “D-don’t worry!! He wasn’t complaining about you or anything, he just said he’d like to see you more, that’s it!”

“Is that so…” Yusuke mutters to himself, fixing his eyes on the murky liquid in his cup.

“You know Akira wouldn’t get mad at you for something like that, don’t think too much about it,” she tries to reassure him, placing one of her treats in front of the boy. “Come on, I’ll let you have ONE bite of each of them, but that’s all you get!!”

Moved by her attempts to ease his worries, Yusuke smiles at her and accepts the offer, hoping that the sweet flavour will help him forget about this for the time being.

***

It’s another slow afternoon after class, and Yusuke leans on the wall of his usual spot in Shibuya station, with Ann’s conversation repeating in his head. People watching doesn’t seem that interesting now that he has these thoughts running around. As much as he tried to shove them into a corner of his mind to try and concentrated on other pressing matters, they just keep coming back, over and over again. 

He’s not here to people watch today. He hopes that Akira will show up so that they can talk.

The fact that Akira, the silent type and not a person prone to complain, told Ann about his dislike of how little they saw each other, says a lot about this. And Yusuke can’t help feeling guilty about it. 

Much to his delight, after a few more minutes, a mop of curly black hair starts to make a beeline from the crowd to his direction. A smile immediately appears on Yusuke’s face and he straightens on his spot, waiting for the other boy to get to him. 

They greet each other, and Akira leans next to him on the wall, asking about his day.

This is the usual routine for them; Akira asks, and let’s Yusuke fill the conversation with his rambling and his never-ending speeches about any type of thing that has his interest at the moment. It’s always been like that, even since before they started dating.

Today, though, Yusuke doesn’t let it carry on too much, since he has things to make clear. He responds briefly to Akira’s questions and turns to him, eyeing him with a serious look. 

“Akira, there’s something I would like to ask you.”

“What is it?” he responds, a bit surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere. 

“I met with Ann the other day, and she brought to my attention that, despite being a couple, we don’t meet that often. I didn’t realize it until she told me, really,” he keeps his eyes on Akira’s, trying to decipher any type of expression that may appear on them. “Does that bother you?”

Akira averts his gaze, and after a small sigh and a few moments of silence, he starts rubbing his neck as he answers.

“Well… it’s true that we don’t see each other much. I mean, you’re always busy with your art, so… and the times I do see you, is because you’re here... for your art…” Akira whispers the last part, not really meaning to say it out loud, and shakes his head, looking at him once more. “Yusuke, I know how much art means to you and I would never, ever take it away from you. It’s true that I would like to meet more often and do more… couple-like stuff, but you don’t have to worry about it,” he takes Yusuke’s hand and squeezes it. “I know you care about me, and that’s enough.”

“But…”

Suddenly, Akira’s phone alarm goes off.

“Shit, I need to go to my shift,” he quickly looks at the time and returns his eyes to him. “Seriously, it’s ok Yusuke. Don’t worry about it,” he gives him a small, apologetic smile and then winks. “See you.”

Akira turns around and quickly disappears into the crowd again. Yusuke’s left alone with his thoughts, staring at the direction he went.

Everyone’s telling him not to worry, but he’s already worried! Even with his poor social skills, he can tell that this situation is wrong. There’s nothing else he can do but fix it.

***

Friday, finally. It’s only lunch break, so Akira still needs to get through some classes, but the thought of being out of school is always a pleasing one. No stares, no whispers, no ‘unintentional’ shoves down the hallway… Yeah, Friday is nice. 

He’s chatting with Ann over lunch, discreetly talking about Phantom Thieve business with Morgana, who’s hidden under his table. While they’re lost in conversation, his phone suddenly pings. He looks at it by pure habit, much more interested in what they’re talking about.

That is, until he sees who sends him the message.

**[New message] Yusuke to Akira**

**Yusuke (12:25):** Good day Akira, I hope school is going well.

 **Yusuke (12:26):** I send you this message because I would like to know if you’re free this weekend.

 **Akira (12:26):** Hey

 **Akira (12:26):** I don’t have anything planned, why? Need help with something?

Even if he _did_ have something planned, he would ditch it for Yusuke anytime.

He sees Ann leaning on the table to look at his phone and say some snarky comment about ‘oooh it’s your boy’ when she sees Yusuke’s chat room. Morgana lets out an exasperated sigh, accompanied with a ‘please no third wheeling in school’. Akira shushes both of them and keeps his phone in hand, waiting for any more replies.

**Yusuke (12:29):** Excellent.

That’s all the response he gets. He tries asking him again, but no new messages come during the rest of the morning. Well, he usually loses himself in his work and forgets to answer his phone, so Akira doesn’t think too much about it. If he needs something, he’ll say it.

Once classes are over, he goes back to Leblanc and decides to help Sojiro out. He wants to stay at home today, to get some time alone and not worry about maintaining his social life. But being in his room bored to death without anything to do is not very appealing either. Besides, this way he can keep polishing his coffee brewing skills.

Few customers have passed by this afternoon. It’s about 5:30 PM, and a low rumble of rain starts pitter-pattering Leblanc’s windows in a soothing melody. Akira weights the possibility of telling Sojiro he has to do some homework and just go lay down on his bed, seeing how boredom has managed to consume him anyway. Much better to be bored lying down than standing behind a counter, right?

When he’s about to speak, the doorbell jingles and a blue-haired boy he knows very well comes into the café, carrying a rather big bag and a wet umbrella. He smiles at Akira and makes his way to the counter, sitting on one of the stools. 

Though Akira’s a bit perplexed, since he was not expecting to see him today, he can’t deny how pleasant this turn of events is. He should’ve known when it started raining… 

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming. Did you send me a message? Sorry, I was busy...“ he starts saying, immediately going to the siphons to prepare a coffee for his boyfriend.

“No, I did not send you any messages, since this is a surprise,” Yusuke smiles proudly and stands a little straighter, a victorious look on his face. “I have come to spend the weekend with you.”

Akira moves his eyes up form the siphon and glues them to Yusuke. He blinks for a few seconds, trying to process the information.

“You are… staying for the weekend?”

“Yes,” Yusuke keeps smiling at him as he nods. “That is, if you are not preoccupied with anything. You said this morning that you were available…”

“Yes!! Yes I am!” Akira quickly blurts out, coffee making completely forgotten. “But, well, I wasn’t expecting this. Are you sure?”

“Of course, I made sure to communicate it to my dorm and I advance all the work I had due for this month so that I could dedicate every minute of my time to you.”

Before Akira’s able to respond, a sudden cough gets his attention, making him look to his right. Oh, Sojiro’s still there. And he never told him that he was dating Yusuke… 

Thankfully, he seems quick to pick up the clues and decides to excuse himself for a bit, saying he needs to go grab some cigarettes, leaving the store. Both boys say farewell and wait for him to leave. Once the temporary awkwardness in the room has vanished, Akira turns to Yusuke once more. 

“You’re staying? Really?”

“Yes I am. You said you wanted to spend more time together, so I made sure we could do just that. Truth be told, I also wish to be with you, but… being engrossed in my work often blocks all other thoughts, so it’s not something I think about often,” Yusuke says, lowering his eyes and changing his proud, beaming expression to an apologetic one. “Since our last conversation, I decided to take matters into my own hands and I came up with this plan. Is this all right?”

“Yes! Of course! It’s… it’s amazing,” Akira comes from behind the counter and sits next to him, taking both his hands in a gentle grasp. “I’m really happy, actually. Thank you for making the effort.”

“No thanks necessary. If it is to bring you joy, I will do anything within my abilities, Akira.“

A pretty blush makes his way up Akira’s face at Yusuke’s bold sincerity. Without being able to contain the smile forming on his lips, he tightens the hold on his hands and slowly leans forward to leave a soft, tender kiss on the artist’s lips. The tall boy leans in a bit too, reciprocating the sweet gesture, and Akira can’t help but let out a happy hum. It’s been so long since they kissed, he missed it so much…

After a few seconds, they separate. Akira stares deep into Yusuke’s eyes, who looks back at him, and the brunet feels the heat of his cheeks travel to his ears and neck, butterflies flying all over his stomach.

“Let’s get your things upstairs, ok?”

Yusuke nods, getting off the counter, and they both make their way up to Akira’s room, still holding hands.

Once there, Yusuke leaves his bag on the table next to the stairs, relieved of freeing himself from the heavy weight. When he’s done, Akira pulls him by his hand and brings him closer to himself, wrapping both arms around Yusuke’s waist and tilting his head up to kiss him one more time. On his part, Yusuke hugs him back and they start a slow routine of short but deep kisses, making their lips move against each other for a few seconds, and then letting them brush when they separate for air, enjoying the warmth of one another for a long, long while. At some point, Akira hears the doorbell jingle again and figures Sojiro has returned, but he’s busy keeping up with the slow waltz his and Yusuke’s lips have started to care much about it.

A whole weekend of this, a whole weekend of kisses and cuddles, of long conversations and lazy nights…

Akira’s brain suddenly stops at the realization.

Nights? 

Yusuke is going to spend two nights with him. In his room. And they’ll be completely alone.

If their current state of slow making out is anything to go by, they will make sure to make the most out of their time together. Does that mean that… they’ll finally…?

Apparently, all this internal rambling has made him stop reciprocating Yusuke’s affections, who pulls slightly away and looks at him, smile on his kiss swollen lips.

“Is something the matter?” he asks in a low voice.

“No, I’m just... really happy,” Akira whispers as he hides his face on Yusuke’s neck, tightening his embrace. He doesn’t want him to see the sudden deep blush that’s heating up his entire face.

Yusuke lets out a small laugh and starts running his hand up and down Akira’s back, hugging him tighter as well.

“I’m glad. We’ll do anything you desire this weekend,” he responds in a small voice, nuzzling his face against the curly black hair.

Anything he wants, huh… Akira doesn’t know if Yusuke is prepared for what he really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still new to writing smut, so I hope I do well enough.
> 
> Feel free to follow @nature_check on  [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check) for updates on the following chapters!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> PS: I just realized that these kids are supposed to go to school on Saturday… eh, fanfic magic.


	2. Friday

Once Yusuke has finished settling in, taking all the necessary things from his bag and neatly leaving them out for easy access, he gets ready to go buy groceries for dinner.

“What do you want to eat?” Akira asks as they get down the stairs, checking the inside of his bag to see if he has his wallet and phone.

“Mmh, what a difficult question… I think I will settle with fish. We should get some ingredients to prepare an adequate side dish for it too, depending on the type of fish we decide to get,” Yusuke follows close behind him, stopping next to the counter where he sees Sojiro has already returned. “Ah, Boss. I’m sorry for the sudden intrusion and for making myself comfortable without asking beforehand. I hope my presence doesn’t suppose an inconvenience to you,” he bows slightly after saying that, which makes some strands of blue hair messily fall to his face. Akira lets out a small laugh at that. 

“Don’t worry kid, I don’t mind as long as you two don’t make a ruckus,” Sojiro quickly dismisses him with a hand and turns his attention back to the crossword puzzle. “And stop being so polite, you’re home here.”

Yusuke slowly rises from his bow and looks at Sojiro with mild shock on his face, though it’s quickly replaced with a small smile and a red hue dusting his checks. Akira then steps in front of him and brushes the disarrayed strands of hair out of his face, tucking them behind his ear.

“Come on, let’s go,” he takes Yusuke’s hand and walks to the door of the café.

He more or less came out to his guardian when Yusuke declared he was going to ‘dedicate every minute of his time to Akira’, so what’s the point in hiding anything now? Before exiting, he cast Sojiro a quick glance and sees him rubbing the side of his face, trying to act as if he’s seen nothing. Akira can’t hold back the small chuckle that escapes from his lips. Well, that should not be a problem for now.

Umbrellas in hand, they make their way to the grocery store closest to Leblanc and spend some time choosing each necessary ingredient to prepare dinner. Akira’s glad Yusuke decided to go with fish, because he’ll have to bribe Morgana to leave them alone for the night. The entire weekend, actually. If he intends to propose to Yusuke that they take a step further in their relationship, there can’t be any cats present.

30 minutes later, they return and get to work right away. Yusuke moves to the kitchen to start all the preparations necessary, having Sojiro’s watchful eye on him all the time. Thankfully, Morgana has already come back from his little stroll, so Akira quickly calls for him once Yusuke’s busy peeling some vegetables over by the stove.

“Ooh, what’s for dinner today?” the feline asks curiously, tail moving in the air. “I hope it’s something good, I got drenched with the sudden rain... ” 

“Fish, and I’ll give you two helpings if you want. Three, even,” Morgana’s eyes start glowing with joy at the sound of it. “But…” Akira leans a bit closer to him and lowers his voice a little, trying to be as discreet as possible. “I need you to spend the weekend at Futaba’s.”

“Huh? Why? Why are you bribing me like this?” Morgana raises his voice and Akira quickly shushes him by placing a hand over his mouth. Hand that quickly gets bitten by sharp teeth, making him retrieve it. “What are you planning Joker?”

“Ouch… It’s just that… Yusuke’s staying for the weekend and, you know…”

“Oh. Oh, I know. I don’t need any type of bribe for that, I don’t want to be in the room to see you all over each other all day,” he grimaces and gets off the stool in a swift jump, making his way to Yusuke. “Hurry up!! Once I’m done eating, I’ll leave.”

“Please, be patient. Cooking must not be rushed, or else the desired flavours will not be achieve. Each craft must be brought to its maximum level of perfection every time they’re made.”

In his roundabout way, Yusuke calls him off and Morgana decides to disappear upstairs to wait for his food.

“Need any help?” Akira walks next to him and starts inspecting the work his boyfriend’s been doing.

“I thank you, but no. You can relax and wait while I finish this. To be honest, I don’t have many opportunities to cook, so I’m happy to do it on my own today. Part of my surprise.”

Yusuke turns his head to face him and flashes Akira with a genuine smile, trying to convey his true joy about taking on this simple task.

“Ok, just call if you need anything. I’ll make some coffee in the meantime.”

“Yes please, that would be much appreciated.“

They both go on with their assigned jobs and eventually, the time to eat comes. Before they start, Sojiro leaves the café, and once they’re finished, Morgana leaves as well. 

Akira offers to wash the dishes, since Yusuke prepared the food, so the artist makes himself comfortable on the booth, sipping at his coffee, while Akira manages the cleaning.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I would like to go to the bathhouse before we turn in for the day. Rest comes to me much easier after a nice bath,” Yusuke proposes, looking at the area where the small kitchen is even though he can’t see anything from his seat. 

Akira gulps and takes in a breath.

“Sure, I’ll be done in a moment.”

After they make sure everything in Leblanc is in the right place, they make their way to the bathhouse. Unfortunately, it’s gotten quite late and they don’t have enough time to enjoy it as much as they’d like, since closing time is soon. Akira’s secretly thankful for it, because seeing Yusuke naked doesn't help steading his nerves before asking him if he’d like to get intimate. He tries not to stare at him too much while they’re there and just focuses on cleaning himself.

Once they make their way back, Akira secures the door and follows Yusuke upstairs. Yusuke settles down on the couch and pats the spot next to him to invite Akira at his side, who shakes his head slightly with a faint smile and flops down on it, though more on top of Yusuke rather than on the sofa. 

“Someone would say we don’t have enough space in here for both of us,” the artist says jokingly, though he wraps his arms around Akira’s waist and gives him a light kiss in his freshly washed hair. “Do you wish to watch something, or are you more inclined to do something else?”

Akira lets his head fall back, resting it on his boyfriend's shoulder, and eyes him with a loving gaze.

“Sure, whatever’s fine…” he simply replies, hiding his face on Yusuke’s neck and nuzzling it a bit.

“Which is…?” he responds, voice much lower than before, and starts running his hand lazily up Akira’s arm, letting his fingers brush the exposed skin.

They’re both soft and warm from the hot bath, so it’s not unexpected when their tender caresses lead them to forget about any other activity and they start giving each other smalls pecks and touches, letting their bodies melt against each other. 

At some point, Akira wiggles out of Yusuke’s embrace to reposition himself on the couch so that he can access Yusuke’s lips much easier. Once settled, he goes right to business, kissing him full on the lips with a deep kiss. 

Yusuke quickly repositions his arms back around Akira’s body and reciprocates his kiss excitedly, moving his lips against his in perfect sync, happy to feel their smooth texture in his own mouth. 

They stay like this for a bit, eating each other up and breathing against their open mouths, until Akira starts to get impatient. He wants to move to other things, but doesn’t exactly know how to bring it up. He starts with making their kisses a bit bolder first, and decides to run his tongue over Yusuke’s lower lip. To his delight, he responds opening his mouth a little, so Akira gladly takes up the offer and sneaks his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth, letting it slide against Yusuke’s tongue and concentrating on feeling every millimetre of wet skin rub against his own. 

Yusuke lets out a long sigh through his nose and presses his tongue up to Akira’s, craving the feeling of it. It doesn’t take long for their kiss to become hungry and feverish, tongues tangled and dancing madly inside Yusuke’s mouth, while hands tightly grab any piece of clothing they can find to try and keep themselves grounded. 

As their kiss continues, Akira starts to feel his pants getting tighter and tighter around his crotch and shit, he wanted to have their conversation without being already hard. With much effort, he peels off Yusuke’s delicious lips to try and gain some focus to bring up the topic, and then’s when he notices. 

Although not as pronounced as his own, Yusuke’s pants have also started to form a small tent.

That makes things easier.

“Hey, Yusuke…”

“Yes?” he responds, breath a bit shaken from their non-stop exchange of kisses.

“I was wondering if you would like to... you know, do something else besides kissing.” 

That’s it. He said it. He sheepishly takes his eyes off Yusuke’s growing erection and looks him in the eye.

“What do you mean?” he responds, seemingly confused about Akira’s proposal.

“Well, like…”

Tapping into his Joker persona, he takes the courage to place his hand in the front of Yusuke’s pants and squeezes a bit, being deeply satisfied when he feels the hard bulge against his palm. “Like these things?”

Akira hears how Yusuke tries to contain a small gasp when he touches his crotch. He also turns his eyes down and looks at Akira’s hand right between his legs, having his cheeks slowly turn redder and redder.

“Oh, it’s seems I… I’m sorry…” Yusuke starts to say, babbling a bit.

“Don’t be,” Akira quickly refutes. “I also got a bit excited, you know… I like kissing you.“

Hearing that, Yusuke lowers his eyes to Akira’s pants and sees his much more evident erection eagerly pressing against his clothes.

“I see…” he mutters softly.

“So, do you want to go with it?” Akira asks again, starting to feel the heat gathering on his cheeks as well.

“I don’t have much experience with these type of things…”

“It’s ok, we can take it slow. If you want to do it, that is. It’s fine if you don’t.”

Yusuke stays silent for a moment, thinking about it, face completely red. Akira can feel his face burning now too, though the nerves building up in his stomach overpass his embarrassment.

“Understood, let’s... let’s do it.”

Akira feels as if he’s flying when all the nerves, anxiety and concern leave his body. He nods and takes Yusuke’s hands, making him stand from the couch and guiding him to the bed.

“It’ll be easier here,” Akira tells him as he instructs Yusuke to lay on his back. He crawls on top of him and places one of his legs between his. “Let’s just... go with the flow and see where it takes us, ok?”

Yusuke responds with a simple nod. Akira then lowers his head to reach his lips again, going back to the point they left but taking it much slower. After enjoying Yusuke’s lips for a while longer, he decides to pull off and goes down a little bit, breathing on his neck before placing an open mouthed kiss on the sensitive skin, following it up with a long lick. Akira waits for Yusuke’s reaction, and after receiving a satisfying shiver and a shaky breath, he goes back to teasing his boyfriends neck, small nips and licks accompanied by sensual kisses and sharp sucks, traveling all over the exposed skin and making sure to leave a pretty trail of lovebites all over. 

Being satisfied with his work for the moment, Akira goes even lower and fixes his eyes on Yusuke’s collarbones, beautifully in display thanks to the low cut shirt.

Oh, how he’s longed to suck on them... He wastes no more time and starts sucking and kissing them, relishing in the shivers running down Yusuke’s body and his small gasps filling the air from time to time. At some point, he feels how Yusuke places both his hands on his back, which makes him decide to separate from his skin for a moment to look at him.

Face deeply flushed, his dear artist looks back at him with heavy, half lidded eyes and parted lips, shallow breaths escaping from them.

Akira feels his dick twitching painfully against the tight jail of his pants.

“Akira…” he says in a low voice, letting his boyfriend’s name roll out his lips as if it were honey.

“Is this ok?”

“Yes. I… I really like this,” Yusuke replies in almost a whisper, closing his eyes.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Akira smiles at him tenderly and gingerly moves his hands to the hem of Yusuke’s shirt, going underneath it an caressing his sides with care, feeling the soft and warm skin with his fingers.

At the sweet ministrations, Yusuke opens his eyes and returns his tender smile, moving his own hands to run up and down Akira’s arms, who decides to slide his hands up Yusuke’s chest and raises the shirt until he catches sight of beautifully pink nipples. Akira moves to them and slowly rubs them both with his thumbs, making Yusuke squirm a bit and let out a deep sigh. 

“Can I take your shirt off?”

Instead of answering, Yusuke incorporates himself a bit and removes his shirt with ease, leaving it besides them on the bed. He then takes the hem of Akira’s own shirt and pulls at it. Akira happily helps him remove one of the layers of their excessive clothing. Yusuke then goes to take his glasses off, gently caressing his cheeks while doing so, and places them on the windowsill.

They rest their foreheads together as their hands start travelling on each other’s newly exposed skin. Akira takes care of gently touching Yusuke’s chest as the taller boy works on Akira’s back.

Trying to adjust himself better with their new position, Akira sits between Yusuke’s legs and joins their hips together, making them both jump a little when their crotches press against each other. Making Yusuke lay down again, Akira runs his hands up his chest once more and dips his head down to catch a nipple between his lips, delicately teasing it as he takes care of the other one with his thumb. Yusuke arches his back a little from being touched in such a sensitive spot, making their clothed lengths rub each other slightly.

Akira can hardly control himself anymore, and he decides to take an experimental grind against Yusuke’s open legs. The sudden moan they both make is quite telling of how good it feels. After that, Akira keeps thrusting in a steady rhythm, seeking the sweet contact as he keeps hungrily sucking and nipping on Yusuke’s nipples, who weakly brings up one of his hands to tangle his fingers on his boyfriend's hair and lets himself get lost to the stimulation. 

After a few more sucks, Akira pulls away a bit, licking his lips when he sees the nipples all perked up and red, glistening with saliva. Leaving one last kiss in the middle of Yusuke’s chest, he stops his thrusting and looks up at him. He slowly moves his hands down Yusuke’s sides until he reaches the edge of his pants.

“Akira…” the artist calls again, moving one of his long legs slightly, making it brush against the other’s hip.

“How are you doing?” Akira places his hands over the button of Yusuke’s pants and swiftly undoes it, taking the zipper down as well and allowing the fully hardened bulge escape it’s constriction. 

“I’m great,” he keeps his eyes fixed on Akira’s hands as he works on his pants, letting Akira slide them down his legs, who carelessly tosses them across the room. Once he’s done, Akira goes to work on removing his own pants, not taking as much time and also discarding them on the floor.

As he’s doing that, Yusuke sits up and waits for him to finish. They lock eyes for a moment and laugh nervously, silence feeling the room for a few moments.

“Do you want to continue?” Akira asks as he positions himself back between Yusuke’s legs.

“Yes,” he responds, his fingers drumming on the mattress, uncertain as to how to proceed.

Akira nods and takes one of his hands up, hooking a finger on the hem of Yusuke’s underwear. Slowly, he pulls it down until the artist's hardness is fully released, the length proudly springing up form it’s constriction, glistening with a bit of precome. Akira bites the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself calm, and takes the last bit of clothes off. Yusuke imitates him and also removes Akira’s boxers, making them both be totally naked.

Akira gulps and, after looking at Yusuke for a moment, moves his hand to cup his testicles, starting to fondle them gently to let the artist get used to the touch.

“I don’t know what to do now…” Yusuke says in a sheepish tone, though he wraps his long fingers around the base of Akira’s member in a loose grasp and moves them up and down slightly. 

“This is fine by now,” he responds with a shallow breath as he moves his hand up a bit more, running his thumb over the head, smearing the beads of precome over it as he massages his length.

“A-aahh…” Yusuke moans shakily and tightens his grasp on Akira, starting to pump him in a steady rhythm.

The brunet decides to copy Yusuke’s movements and they start masturbating each other, hands moving up and down, voices mixing in the air with moans and heavy breaths. A few more pumps after, Akira gracefully slips his legs underneath Yusuke’s spread ones, bringing their throbbing members closer without slowing down their hands.

“L-let’s… try something out,” he tells him in a shaky voice, grabbing Yusuke’s wrist to stop him for a moment. Akira helps himself sit a little bit closer to him until their hips are back together and wraps his fingers around both their lengths, making them rest against each other.

Being now this close, he can easily see how Yusuke’s longer but somewhat slimmer than him, while Akira trails behind him by a few centimetres but is much thicker.

Yusuke imitates his gesture and puts his hand on top of his boyfriend’s, tightening the grip a bit. He then leans forward to peck Akira’s lips lightly as he starts guiding their joined hands up and down their cocks. Akira moans against Yusuke’s mouth and completely relaxes his body, letting himself enjoy the feeling of their hot skin rubbing together.

Having his head lose any practical function, Akira lets his forehead rest on Yusuke’s shoulder, panting, as he increases the speed of their pumps, making Yusuke cry out a loud and shameless moan right in Akira’s ear.

“A-akira… Akira much more and… and I’ll… o-ooh!!” Yusuke starts pumping them much faster now, being close to his climax. Akira complies and helps him pick up maximum speed, himself feeling very close to the edge as well.

A few movements more and Yusuke’s legs start shaking around his waist, long white ribbons bursting out as he cries out Akira’s name, that gets lost in a loud moan. Not long after Akira reaches his limit too, hiding his face on Yusuke's neck while his whole body tenses, letting his hot release coat both of them.

The stay still for some moments, panting loudly and trying to go back to their own bodies after the rush of pure pleasure, when Akira feels a hand on his back, caressing his spine up and down in a calming manner. He then opens his half lidded eyes fixing, them in their still joined members.

They’re caked with a ridiculous amount of come, resulting from the mix of both their releases, that also splatters all over their hands.

After marvelling at the lewd but fascinating scene, Akira takes his head up and meet his boyfriend’s gaze, who has his cheeks flushed and is still panting, but with a lovesick smile on his thin lips. Akira follows his urge to kiss him softly and painfully slow, carefully nipping and sucking his lips as he pats with his clean hand at his windowsill to grab some tissues. Begrudgingly, he separates from his boyfriend’s sweet, sweet lips and starts cleaning them. Yusuke’s hand hasn’t stopped rubbing his back the entry time. 

Once they’re clean, they put their underwear back on and flop down on the mattress. Akira stretches his arms open with a laugh, beckoning his boyfriend in. Yusuke lets out a small chuckle and places himself between his arms, kissing him tenderly once more before resting his head next to Akira’s and returning his embrace. 

“So… how was it?” Akira asks him, lazily playing with stray strands of blue hair.

“I have no words… it was magnificent,” he responds, arm draped around the other’s waist. “You always enlighten me with new feelings and experiences, showing me parts of this world I would never have experienced by myself. I’m truly grateful that my most beloved one turned out to be you.”

Yusuke flashes him a smile after his confession and closes his eyes a bit, feeling exhausted after the exertion. Akira chuckles out of embarrassment and snuggles closer to Yusuke, closing his eyes as well and ready to let their warm embrace lull him to sleep.

“Yeah, same...” he murmurs before covering them with a thin blanket.

His consciousness fades shortly after.


	3. Saturday

The sun is hitting Akira right in the eyes, aggressively forcing him to wake up. He responds to the rude gesture by growling and hiding his face in soft flocks of blue hair, snuggling a bit more to the warm body embracing his and ready to go back to sleep. 

After a few more minutes, he decides that it’s probably bad to spend more of their rare time together just sleeping and opens one eye with great effort, extending his arm to grab his phone, resting on the windowsill. He checks the time. 9:13 am, not too early but not too late either. Perfect.

Yusuke’s still sleeping peacefully next to him, so he decides to let him be for the time being. Akira carefully rests his chin on top of his boyfriend’s head and starts to check out the art exhibits in display on Ueno. The good thing about their lack of dates is that the museums have had plenty of time to change some of their exhibits, so they have several to choose from. He’ll ask Yusuke which one he prefers later. 

It’s been 15 minutes, and the young artist’s still sound asleep. Though begrudgingly, Akira decides to wake him up.

“Yusuke…” he calls his name in a low voice, not to startle him, and starts petting him lightly on the head, tangling his fingers between the blue locks of hair, massaging his scalp lightly, as his other hand travels up and down his back. “Yusuke… wake up…” he says once more, burying his nose in his hair and peppering some small kisses all over, hugging him a bit more tight.

After a few more kisses and sweet whispers, Yusuke starts to stir, moving a bit but still with his eyes closed.

“Time…?” a raspy voice escapes his throat, probably dry from the lack of hydration during the night.

“9:47. We need to wake up and get ready for our date,” Akira keeps his voice in a gentle tone, still continuing his morning cuddles even if Yusuke is now awake.

“Want breakfast…” Yusuke manages to say, eyes slightly open but still not fully there yet.

“I’ll go buy us something while you get ready, yes?” Akira proposes and starts peeling off his body, though he’s suddenly brought back to bed by a strong pull as Yusuke nuzzles his face on his neck and traps him on his arms.

“No… stay…”

“How will I get us breakfast then?” he chuckles as he tries to escape the tight embrace. Though moved by his sweet gesture and wanting to stay in bed with him, he needs to get things done. “I’ll buy you something good to eat, I promise.”

It takes a few more kisses and touches, but Yusuke finally lets go of him and Akira quickly gets to work. He dresses up and gets downstairs, greeting Sojiro on his way out and going to the grocery store. After picking up some sweet pastries and some packs of jagariko -in case Yusuke gets hungry while they’re out-, he returns to Leblanc. When he enters, he’s happy to see Yusuke sitting on a stool and chatting with Sojiro. Looks like he’s ready for the day.

“Hey,” Akira greets him and sets the plastic bag next to him, ready to get behind the counter and make them coffee.

“Don’t worry, I got you kid,” Sojiro tells him before he can take a step further, looking at him with a smirk.

Akira simply thanks him and sits down on the stool, wondering what that look was for. He takes their breakfast out of the bags, turning to Yusuke to give him his part, and then’s when he sees it. 

He probably didn’t do it on purpose, but Yusuke decided to wear a purple button up that did a poor job of hiding the angry red hickies scatter all over his neck.

Oh.

Yusuke doesn’t seem bothered by it, so it’s probably fine, right?

They eat their breakfast in peace, the low sound of clicking cups and the muffled TV as background as they try to decide on the day’s activities. When Sojiro turns around to rearrange some of the tins on the shelves, Akira sneakily slides his hand along Yusuke’s thigh and catches his hand, holding it beneath the counter.

“So, I checked out what exhibits they have now in Ueno. I think you’ll like this one…” Akira pulls his phone out and opens the browser when Yusuke suddenly interrupts him.

“No. Though I really like visiting art museums with you, and appreciate your thoughtfulness, today we will visit a place of your liking, Akira.”

Akira looks up from his phone and eyes him, somewhat surprised. Yusuke Kitagawa is declining an invitation to go to an art museum?

“But… I like going to museums.”

“No,” Yusuke shakes his head and eyes him seriously. “No museums today.”

Akira can feel himself squeezing Yusuke’s hand a bit tighter, a pretty blush now dusting his checks, as his heart is endlessly moved by his boyfriend’s words. He really wants to do everything for Akira this weekend, doesn’t he? 

Akira isn’t one to let opportunities slip through his hand, much less when they’re this tempting.

“Fine. There’s a bookstore I wanted to visit, actually,” he says, getting some of his composure back. “We can take a nice walk and go there, then go get some lunch and just see what other places are around.”

“Yes, what a splendid idea,” Yusuke closes his eyes as he takes a sip of his coffee, satisfied that they’ve already decided on a plan.

When breakfast is done, they finish getting ready for the day and head out. Though they don’t dare hold hands in public, their closeness is quite telling of the nature of their relationship. As promised, they visit the bookstore Akira wanted to check out and peruse the area for a while, checking out some other stores and enjoying the great weather. There are lots of restaurants in the area, so they eat there as well. They even find an art supply store, and Akira insists they enter despite Yusuke’s complaints. He knows Yusuke actually wants to go in, but is declining for his sake. That’s why Akira insists so much.

Once they’re inside, though, Yusuke seems to forget all about it as he starts walking down the long hallways, eyeing all the tools on display and rambling out loud. Akira happily follows him and listens to him, even though he doesn’t understand much of what he’s saying.

“Ah, this brand of paints is quite exquisite. I’m surprised to find it in a store like this,” Yusuke says, taking said pallet into his hands. “Can you see? The pigmentation is so vivid, they make a fine work of translating the intensity of the colours to the canvas. I must save all the money I can to buy them as quickly as possible.” 

“Mmhh…” Akira comments, head resting against Yusuke’s shoulder as he absentmindedly plays with one of the brushes in display, tickling his own nose with it. “I can get them for you if you want.”

Yusuke looks at him with wide eyes and returns the pallet to the shelve. “I couldn't possibly burden you with it, the price is way too high.” 

“I don’t mind, really,” Akira takes his head up and looks back at him, honesty in his eyes.

”No, I can’t let you do that,” Yusuke shakes his head firmly.

“Mmh…” Akira mumbles, not pleased with the outcome.

Oh, he has an idea.

“Ok, let me get you another one then. You choose.”

“Akira, it really isn’t…”

“But I want to. I want to give you a present for making time for me,” he grabs one of Yusuke’s hands gently and takes a step closer to him. “Will you let me?”

“Well, if you put it that way…” Yusuke lowers his eyes for a moment and looks back at the shelve. “This one will suffice, then.”

He takes a much cheaper pallet and presents it to Akira.

“Got it,” he replies, taking it. “I’ll go pay it.“

Before he leaves though, he takes another step closer and plants a deep kiss on Yusuke’s lips, making him gasp slightly. A grave mistake on his part, because the cunning thief takes advantage of it and slips his tongue inside his mouth, tangling it with Yusuke's. While the artist is distracted with the kiss, Akira stealthy switches the cheap pallet for the expensive one, quickly hiding it behind his back and separating from his boyfriend’s lips with a loud ‘pop’.

“Akira!!! We’re in a store!!” Yusuke snaps at him in a hushed voice, face tinted a pretty shade of red.

“Sorry, couldn't resist,” he leans once more to peck him lightly and leaves for the counter, smirk on his lips.

Once they leave the store, they walk around a little more, taking a nice break on the park, and finishing the day with some quick dinner at a ramen place.

After the pleasant journey, they return to Leblanc, crossing paths with Sojiro along the way, who’s already leaving. They’re pretty tired from all the walking and standing up, so they go directly upstairs to get ready for bed.

Now in the attic, Yusuke starts inspecting the shopping bags to find the items he bought for himself when he notices the expensive paint pallet delicately tucked between some of the books Akira bought.

“What… what is this?” he says without turning around, eyes fixed on the paints.

Akira takes a quick glance at what Yusuke’s holding and smirks, leaving his bag on the couch and approaching him.

“It’s your paints,” he says nonchalantly, positioning himself behind the taller boy and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“No but… these are not the ones…” he starts, still looking at the present, bewildered. “You shouldn’t have, for you to waste all this money on me...” 

Even though Yusuke knows Akira does these things out of pure affection, he doesn’t like it when he spends so much money on him. 

“I told you I wanted to,” Akira says, leaving a soft kiss on one of the hickies on his neck. “You like it, right?”

“Yes… very much so,” Yusuke responds in a low voice, letting his back rest against Akira’s chest and leaving the item on the table. “Just when did you…?”

“When the kiss, remember?” he whisper into the artist ear, earning a pleasant shiver as a response.

“You devilish…” Yusuke shakes a little in the embrace to make the goose bumps on his body subside. “You’re too much for me.”

“Maybe, but you like it, right?” Akira says once more, nuzzling Yusuke’s neck and leaving another kiss there. 

Yusuke turns his head a bit to look at the other and smiles at him, touching one of his arms lightly, and giving him a small nod.

Akira watches him, face still half hidden in his boyfriend’s neck, and pulls his body closer to his own. “You know… Sojiro’s already left.”

“Y-yes, I have noticed…” he stammers a little bit, feeling Akira’s hips pressing against his ass.

“And we’re finally alone again…”

Instead of a whispers, this time it sounds much more like a purr, directed straight into Yusuke’s ear. Akira makes one of his hands uncurl from Yusuke’s waist and travel down his thigh.

“Yes, we are…” he replies, looking away from Akira and turning redder by the moment.

“Aren’t you happy about it?” he moves his hand to his inner thigh, stroking gently. 

“I am, you…” Yusuke takes a small gulp and rest his head on Akira’s, moving his eyes to the other’s hands and bracing himself for whatever it is he’s planning. ”You make me very happy, Akira.”

Pleased by his words, Akira takes his hand up and rests it on top of Yusuke’s pants, starting to palm him gently and taking a little nip on his earlobe. The artist lets out a small sigh at the sudden contact, closing his eyes and giving his boyfriend freedom of action. Akira gladly takes his offer and keeps massaging his crotch, giving it a gentle squeeze when it starts getting hard, forming a beautiful bulge. Feeling bold, Akira also rolls his hips forward, making his own hardening erection press right between Yusuke’s buttchecks, who lets out a surprised gasp at the contact.

Eyes starting to get clouded with lust, Akira keeps Yusuke firm in place as he continues to work on him, his free hand sneakily going under his shirt to start caressing his hip and sides as the other busies itself playing with Yusuke’s clothed member, feeling it starting to get in shape.

Akira keeps silently enjoying the moment when suddenly, Yusuke places his hand on top of his. Akira stops his movements in fear, scared he’s cross a boundary.

“S-sor..” he starts to mouth an apology, but Yusuke takes his hand off his pants and slides it beneath his underwear, making him touch his cock directly. “O-oh,” Akira stutters, somewhat surprised, though he quickly recovers from it. “Don’t worry, I got you,” he murmurs into his ear once more, quickly going back to his ministrations.

All his efforts are rewarded with long sighs, shallow breaths and low chantings of his name. A badly repressed shudder makes Akira laugh, and he can’t help but to start sucking on top of the already existing hickies on Yusuke’s neck, wanting to feel the room with the artist's melodic moans.

A low murmur of his name makes Akira come back to himself. As distracting and delightful as it is to touch his boyfriend, he wants to give him something more stimulating, expand his experience with intimacy just a little more.

With some effort, he peels off Yusuke’s back and makes him turn around, giving him a quick kiss before taking his hand and guiding him to the bed. He makes him seat at the edge of the mattress, and Akira sits on his lap, straddling him and lightly squeezing his hips with his toned thighs, making sure to rest his crotch on top of Yusuke’s.

“Are we doing the same as yesterday?” asks the artist, already placing his hand on Akira’s fully grown bulge.

“No, I wanted to do something different today,” he responds, taking some soft locks of hair out of Yusuke’s face. “But first, we need to get rid of our clothes.”

Yusuke nods and grabs the hem of Akira’s shirt with both hands, taking it off easily. He then moves to remove his glasses, slowly running his hands down Akira’s back until he reaches his pants and starts unbuttoning them too. Akira gets to work as well and they’re quickly finished, both letting their naked skin touch the other’s as their lips meet once more in a tender but lustful kiss. 

“Are you ready?” Akira whispers against his lips.

“Yemhh,” Yusuke’s words get lost when Akira takes his mouth once again, giving him one last kiss before he gets off Yusuke’s lap and sits on the floor, kneeling between his legs. “What do you wish to do?” he asks with a shallow breath, feeling hot at seeing his boyfriend’s face so close to his throbbing length.

“Something nice, you’ll see,” Akira simply responds, touching one of his inner thighs gently as he keeps looking up at him. “Do you trust me?”

Yusuke’s response comes with a curd nod, to which Akira lets out a small laugh. He then moves his free hand up, curling its fingers around the base of Yusuke’s member, making it stand straight facing him. He slowly approaches the head, letting a sigh roll over the heated skin. Yusuke squirms a little bit on his place, not really knowing what to do before the anticipation. 

Akira looks at him once more before turning his full attention to the leaking member before him and lightly presses his lips against the tip, feeling them being coated with hot precome. He then separates a little bit and runs the tip of his tongue over the back of the head, pressing lightly with it. He hears Yusuke moaning slightly, trying to keep his breath even as he watches fascinated the show his boyfriend’s offering him. 

Akira runs his tongue around the head a few more times before going down the side, peppering kisses all over the length. He places his open mouth against it and starts sucking lightly, making Yusuke repress small whimpers. Akira keeps running his tongue up and down the length until it’s glistening with saliva. 

Letting out a satisfied hum at seeing his work, Akira goes back to the base of it once more and lowers his mouth to the testicles, kissing one of them lightly before sucking it until it enters his mouth. As he massages it with his lips and tongue, his hand goes up to Yusuke’s head and he starts rubbing just under it with his thumb, helping himself with the precome constantly coming out to easily slide his finger up and down. 

“A-akira... you… are...” he hears his dear boyfriend whisper, voice cracking.

He takes his eyes up to look at him and finds Yusuke staring back, lips parted and chest raising up and down in a slow motion, while his face is coloured a beautiful red.

Without breaking eye contact, Akira lets go of his testicle with a wet sound and lightly runs his lips along Yusuke as he makes it all the way up his cock. He can feel a shiver run down his boyfriend’s body at the sensation, making him smile. Eyes still locked with his, he places his mouth on top of the head and slides his lips around it, wrapping its entirety and taking it into his cavity. Once he has it inside, he gives it a tentative suck and waits for Yusuke’s reaction. Much to his delight, his boyfriend graces him with a loud moan, legs shaking slightly, and head falling back. Taking it as a very good sign, Akira tries to lower his mouth as much as he can and waits a little bit, closing his eyes and just taking in the delicious feeling of having Yusuke weighing down on his tongue. Then, he starts bobbing his head slowly, making sure to slide his tongue all over the back of the length.

He tries several times to take more of his Yusuke in, but he can’t help his gag reflex to kick in when he does. 

Well, this will have to do. Akira concentrates on breathing through his nose and starts bobbing his head faster, making sure to suck when he takes it out of his mouth and massaging the whole length with his tongue, taking special care of applying pressure at the tip of Yusuke’s cock every time he has it between his lips, and then he swallows it all again, letting the precome coat the inside of his cavity. The rest that he can’t handle with his mouth, he starts stroking with his hand, as the other continues to caresses Yusuke’s inner thigh.

The moans and gasps the artist lets out just encourage him to keep doing his work, which he gladly does. 

Having Yusuke filling his mouth is really turning him on too. Akira can feel his own member happily twitching with the lewd sucking sounds and moans filling the air. Feeling his boyfriend’s width stretching his mouth just makes him want to play with his ass, imagining how it would feel if it were down there instead.

Being unable to control himself anymore, Akira starts to suck harder and takes the hand on Yusuke’s thigh away, lowering it to his entrance, and presses one of his fingers lightly against it. He notices his hole pulsing against it, making him jump a little bit.

The pleasing sensation must have made him close his mouth, because Yusuke’s moans increase in volume and both his hands go to Akira’s head. 

“Akira..aaah! Almost… al-almost…!!” he lets out between shallow breaths, eyes closed tightly and dick twitching violently inside Akira’s cavity.

Taking in the signs, Akira takes it out of his mouth and starts pumping him eagerly, lips wrapping around the base he couldn't take inside and sucking it as his hand strokes him up and down in increasing speed. It doesn’t take much longer before long shots come splashing out of the tip and spread all over Yusuke’s stomach and Akira’s hand, the artist’s voice breaking with the pleasure and robbing him of air for a few moments. 

His job completed, Akira gets up from the floor and sits on his boyfriend’s lap again, reaching out to the windowsill to grab a tissue to clean him.

“How was it?” he asks as he takes care of Yusuke’s stomach, cleaning it gently as he looks at him with loving eyes.

“Akira… How do you even manage to do these things…?” he responds, still short of breath, propping his tired body up with both his arms.

“I’m a bit naughty,” Akira replies jokingly and leans a bit to give him a soft peck, which Yusuke returns humming happily.

“Indeed you are…” he murmurs against his lips and tries to kiss him again, but Akira stops him.

“My mouth is kinda gross now… let me wash it first if you want to ki-” 

Before he can continue, Yusuke cups his cheeks and smashes their lips together, slipping his tongue inside Akira’s mouth without a care and tenderly caressing the inside of it with his tongue, tasting his bitter release as he does so.

Though a bit surprised, Akira returns the kiss happy, curling both his arms around Yusuke’s neck as he feels arms around his waist, stroking his back up and down. Akira lets himself melts against Yusuke’s body as he takes in all the sweet cuddles.

A few more kisses later, Yusuke finally separates from his lips. “Please, take your place on the bed. It’s my turn now.”

His face is red with embarrassment, but Yusuke seems determined to return the favour of such pleasing ministrations.

“Oh…” Akira says, hesitant, hugging his neck a bit tighter.

While having Yusuke’s pretty face between his legs working him up and down is a very tempting thought, he has other things in mind.

Things he desperately needs to take care of.

“Actually, I want to do something else… Wait here.”

He gets up and goes to his desk, opening one of the drawers and taking a small bottle of lube with him. He goes back to the bed and sits down on the centre of it, beckoning Yusuke to him. 

“Come here,” he says a bit sheepish, opening his legs and waiting for Yusuke to sit between them. He does so, though a bit confused, and looks at Akira for further instructions. “Well, you see… I want you to use your fingers and… put them inside,” he explains in a low murmur, fighting against his embarrassment.

“Inside...? Your…?” Yusuke looks at him wide eyed and Akira nods, biting his lower lip a little bit. “All right… if that is what you desire,” he finally says, sitting more comfortable between his legs and placing one of his hand on Akira’s thigh. “But I’m not sure how I should proceed…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” Akira quickly responds, resting his body on the bed as he props himself up with one of his elbows.

Before they start, he takes the pillow and puts it underneath his hips, giving himself a bit of comfort and an easier access to his boyfriend.

“First, you need to put this on it, so that it’s easier to enter,” he explains, handing him the bottle.

“Understood,” Yusuke replies, opening Akira’s legs a little bit more and squeezing the bottle.

Akira can feel the cool lube starting to slide down his butthole, which makes him twitch a little.

“Now I just… put them in?”

“Wait, smear some of it on your pinky and go with that one first, slowly,” he keeps directing him, eyes glued to his lower body though he can’t really see much from his position.

Yusuke nods and starts to press his smallest finger against Akira’s closed entrance, slowly forcing his way in until he has up to the first knuckle inside. Akira feels the uncomfortable sensation of the first intrusion start to stink around his hole, but he ignores it and breaths steadily to calm himself down. His boyfriend looks up at him, and he tells him to continue. He slides his finger further in until the second knuckle is inside as well, and he waits.

“G-great, now… start moving it inside,” Akira says as he sighs a bit, trying to relax his body as much as he can to make it easier on himself. 

Yusuke does as he’s told and starts moving his hand in a slow rhythm, letting his finger slide in and marvelling when he starts feeling the thigh and hot walls adapting to it, offering less and less resistance to his movements. A few more thrusts and Akira asks him to take it out and switch it with his index finger, still fighting off the slight discomfort. Yusuke makes sure to cover the new digit up with lube before lowering it and resting the tip of it on the slightly opened entrance. 

“I’m putting it in,” he announces, this time pushing his finger in all the way with his first movement.

He feels Akira sucking it inside and tightly pressing against it, soft flesh walls spasming against Yusuke. A bit worried, he looks up to see his boyfriend with his eyes half-closed, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Akira, are you all right?” he asks, ready to take his finger out.

“Y-yes, please start moving it,” he responds in a low, pleading voice. “The quicker we get this part done, the better it’ll start feeling,” he smiles down at him to reassure him, but the discomfort is clear on his features. 

Though still not very sure, Yusuke nods and starts moving slowly, letting his calloused, slender finger rub the inside of Akira and picking up a steady rhythm, trying his best not to hurt the other in any way.

A few more thrust in and Akira starts to feel himself getting used to it, the slight pain subsiding and a need for more quickly growing in the pit of his stomach. Propping himself up a little bit, Akira takes one of his hands down his ass and lightly runs two of his fingers around his hole, feeling Yusuke’s own digit being wrapped by it. He lets out a small sigh of satisfaction and calls for his attention.

“Let me teach you something,” he says, grabbing Yusuke’s wrist and pulling at it to take his digit out. “Now, when you put it in…” he starts to explain as he takes his boyfriend’s hand and places Yusuke’s wet finger against his hole again, though this time he makes it enter accompanied with one of his own digits.

He lets out a small gasps at the new, bigger intrusion, but keeps pushing them in until he can feel his prostate with his finger.

“D-do you feel it, this part here?”

Yusuke’s finger starts to press against his sweet spot lightly, making him shiver. He then nods at him.

“Now, when you’re inside, I want you to try and touch here, o-ok?” 

Akira can barely keep his voice steady as Yusuke keeps pressing against his prostate, moving the finger around it a little bit, as if trying to convey its nature trough feeling.

“C-cool, n-now you can put your other finger too,” Akira finally says as he takes his own digit out, laying down on the bed once more.

“I’ll do my best, Akira,” Yusuke responds smiling at him. He takes the hand Akira still has outstretched and leaves a soft kiss on the back of it. 

A smile appears on Akira’s face, a warm feeling of love starting to mix with his ever growing lust, until he feels the other pull out of him. 

Yusuke lets go of his hand and places his own on Akira’s thigh, keeping his legs wide open. He joins his index and heart fingers and, with as much care as before, he pushes them deep inside until he can feel his boyfriend’s prostate again.

A needy moan lets him know that he hit the right spot, so he starts moving his fingers in and out, making sure to always press them against that same place.

Akira feels embarrassed when he can’t stop his moans from escaping. He didn’t think Yusuke would pound his most sensitive spot _all the time_ when he told him to touch him there, but what was he expecting, really? His boyfriend was nothing if not a perfectionist, so if he was tasked with it, he would make sure to always make his long, long fingers hit him directly on his weak point. Akira can feel himself coming undone easily, walls eagerly clutching around Yusuke’s fingers and squeezing them when he pulls out, reluctant to let them go. If this keeps going for much longer, he won’t be able to last as much as he wanted.

Just as he’s thinking that, Yusuke decides to grab his throbbing member with his free hand, propping Akira to release a low moan that suddenly turns way louder when his fingers start fucking him much faster. His eyes blow open at the sudden wave of pleasure and his hands grab the sheets strongly, desperate to keep his body grounded on earth.

Seemingly not satisfied enough with this reaction, even with the rapid pumping and the strong thrusting, Yusuke also decides to dip his head down to Akira’s nipples and start playing with them with his tongue and teeth.

“A-aaah!!! Y-yu...y-yush…ke!! Yushhkeeee…!!!”

Akira can’t even manage to control his voice, all his strength lost to loud moaning as his body happily twitches and melts against Yusuke’s hands and mouth. He can also feel his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweating, cheeks burning feverishly and throat dry from the constant screaming, traces of tears starting to gather in his eyes because this is all _too much_.

Having adjusted to the rush of pleasure, Akira decides to tangle his fingers on those strands of blue hair he loves so much in hopes to find further grounding on the silky touch.

Unfortunately, just as he's about to do that, Yusuke jerks his head up to look at him, silver irises filled with passion. Yusuke then lowers himself until he reaches Akira’s length and, without any hesitation, he takes the head of his cock into his mouth as his hand still pumps him up and down, the other one never stopping the constant thrusting against Akira’s now fully stretch hole.

Akira’s about to gasp at the sudden image, but he doesn’t have time as Yusuke just takes the hardest suck on his swollen member, making him completely lose his voice as his legs tremble weakly and the tears that had gather at the corner of his eyes roll down his face. The artist just keeps sucking on him harder, and harder, and harder, his digits never stopping the ruthlessly pounding on his prostate and Akira just feels himself getting completely lost to the overwhelming amount of pleasure. 

“Y-yush…. Yu...!! A-aaah aaahh yu y-yus..ss...ssshkeeaaAAHH!!!”

He so far gone that he can’t even say his boyfriend’s name right. His trembling legs close on instinct around Yusuke’s head, now making him feel the soft locks of blue hair brushing against his toned thighs as his head moves up and down.

The tears just keep flowing down Akira’s face, mouth completely dry from being open all the time to let his screams of pleasure escape freely. Feeling himself totally out of control, he starts moving his hips, first thrusting against his boyfriend's mouth and then grinding his ass against his fingers, trying to take them deeper and deeper in.

His climax is getting closer. Yusuke can feel it with how his leaking member keeps twitching violently inside his mouth and by how much tighter his insides get all of a sudden. He pulls off Akira’s dick and concentrates on moving both hands as fast as he can, to give his dear boyfriend the last push before his release. Two more strong thrusts and Akira burst out, spreading himself all over his own stomach, back arching impossibly high and body trembling while his moaning voice breaks out the air in the room. He then lets himself plop down on the bed with a heavy thud, panting as if he’d run a marathon and feeling weak all over.

Yusuke takes his hands off his body, letting his hole clutching open and close at the loss of his fingers. He quickly cleans his hand with a tissue, taking the pillow out from under Akira’s hips and placing it under his head instead.

When he sees the streaks of tears down his face, a sudden panic takes over him and he starts stroking his cheek gently.

“A-akira, what happened? Did I do this? Oh, Akira I’m so sor…”

Before he can keep rambling, the brunet gathers the last of his strength and pulls Yusuke down on top of him, arms wrapping around his neck.

Akira silences him by kissing his swollen lips hungrily, feeling extremely happy. Though confused, Yusuke returns the kiss and hugs him back, a little less worried than before, and they drag it on as much as they can until they separate for much needed air.

“Are you truly all right…?” Yusuke whispers against his lips, frown reappearing on his face.

“No. You’ve…” Akira starts to say, still not feeling in control on his drained body. “You’ve sucked the life out of me, Yusuke. That was… that was a lot,” he concludes, suddenly feeling speechless.

“So, I did good?” he asks again, cleaning the stray tears with a thumb, rubbing calming circles on his cheeks.

“You did _too_ good, I would say,” he smiles softly and gets comfortable beneath the other’s body. “I’m so tired… let’s sleep already…”

“No, we need to clean ourselves first,” his boyfriend points out, a slightly irritated tone in his voice. “Besides, look at what you’ve done.” 

Yusuke pulls away from him a bit to show Akira how, with his sudden embrace, he’s make the come still on his stomach spread to Yusuke’s as well, making a mess.

“Sorry…” Akira meets his eyes with a sheepish smile, taking the sticky locks of black hair out of his forehead. “But I’m too tired…”

“I shall aid you, then.”

Yusuke wraps his arm around Akira’s waist and helps him up, guiding him downstairs and making him enter the small bathroom with him.

“Leave it to me,” he tells Akira as he gives him a small peck on the cheek.

He grabs a towel, drenching it in warm water and starting to clean Akira’s stomach, then going to his own, taking care of their hands and lengths as well.

Akira watches Yusuke’s skillful hands run around him for a while, before he feels his body weighing too much and he collapses against him. Yusuke wraps his arms around him and keeps cleaning them.

Akira then places his head on Yusuke’s shoulder and turns it around, looking directly at the mirror next to them. He sees their reflection, naked bodies embracing each other and soft dicks lightly pressed together.

Akira lets out a pleased sight at the image, feeling overjoyed.

He then sees Yusuke lowering the towel to his back. With his free hand, he grabs one of Akira’s buttcheeks and pulls it to open him up, running the towel down his crack to clean the lube still spread all over his hole.

Akira keeps his eyes glued to the mirror, marvelling a the scene of his dearest artist casually cleaning his ass, feeling the warmth of the towel running down his thighs.

Ah, this boy is too much for him. 

Akira takes his eyes off the mirror and turns his head towards Yusuke, catching his lips and kissing him again, now much more tender and sweet. They stay there for a long while, peppering endless kisses in each others lips, warm and full of love, until Yusuke pulls away. 

“We should go to bed,” he says, resting his forehead on Akira’s.

“Yeah, give me just a moment,” he responds, closing his eyes a bit.

Yusuke nods and exits the bathroom, going upstairs. Akira then takes a few more minutes and then goes upstairs as well.

When he gets there, he finds his boyfriend laying on the bed, boxers on, waiting for him with a smile on his face. Akira laughs a little bit and approaches him, deciding to stay completely naked, and just laying directly on top of him.

Yusuke lets out a sudden grunt, too much weight being placed on top of his lean frame, but wraps his arms around Akira nonetheless.

“This position is going to get uncomfortable very easily…” he says, trying to catch sight of Akira’s eyes, who nuzzles his face on Yusuke’s neck, hiding it entirely.

“Just for a while…” he whispers sleepy as he gets comfortable against the other, wanting to feel him as close as possible. 

“All right…” Akira faintly hears the artist’s voice on his ear as hands start stroking his hair and back slowly, lulling him to a sweet rest, enveloped by the warmth of Yusuke’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the  [ beautiful art ](https://twitter.com/latteatnight/status/1296831491968835584) @latteatnight did for this chapter <3


	4. Sunday

“Oh, shit!”

The sound of a smashing cup and Sojiro’s loud cursing startles Akira out of his sleep. In part, his surprised jump is the one that startles Yusuke up, who’s bound to feel him move since he’s embracing Akira so tightly.

Both groan a little bit, still half asleep, and slightly wake up to consciousness together.

“Mo’nin…” Akira manages to mutter at some point, eyes still closed. 

“Good morning,” he hears Yusuke’s whispered voice next to his ear, a bit more awake than him. “Seems like we overslept quite a bit today…”

“Mmhh...” he responds in a melodic hum, snuggling a bit closer to Yusuke’s chest. 

Akira can feel their warm skin gently caressing each other’s, thanks to their lack of clothing, and his ass still tingly from yesterday. He can’t help but let out another hum, this one filled with happiness.

“I’m a bit reluctant to get up though, if I’m being completely honest…”

Yusuke’s hushed voice gets silenced when he presses his lips to Akira’s forehead, scattering soft pecks all over his face as one of his hands starts lazily going up and down Akira’s side.

“We don’t have to…” he responds in a similar low tone as he tilts his head up, eyes still closed, and pouts his lips out slightly. It looks like his intentions are understood, as he feels the lips that were resting on his cheekbone now sweetly join his own, dancing together in a tender, slow kiss.

After what feels like an eternity, they part slightly from each other and Akira finally opens his eyes to find Yusuke’s very own already glued on him, a pool of warmth filling his silver irises.

“I have to wonder what kind of enchantment you placed on me, because I feel the urge to kiss the breath out of you even when I’ve just woken up,” Yusuke says in a serious tone, eyes unmoving.

“Well, who says you can’t?” Akira responds with a small laugh, flashing him a daring smile. 

“Yes, you are correct…”

Those are the last words Yusuke says as he lowers his head to reach Akira’s jawline, tracing it with his lips until he reaches below his ear and plants a kiss there. From that spot, he keeps lowering his mouth until he has full access to his boyfriend’s neck, which he gently licks and sucks between every kiss.

Akira lets out a long, pleased sigh and closes his eyes once more, taking his head back to expose the entirety of his neck as his fingers tangle in Yusuke’s soft hair, starting to play with it absentmindedly in hopes to give him an encouraging gesture to continue his ministrations. 

Yusuke’s tongue keeps running up and down his neck, carefully tracing over the forming red marks, as one of his hands slowly travels from Akira’s side and up his stomach until it reaches his chest. He then tentatively runs his thumb over the left nipple. 

Akira flinches a bit at the sudden contact. He slips one of his toned legs between Yusuke’s slim ones to urge him to proceed. The artist places his hand back to the small of Akira’s back and carefully moves himself to have his face right on his boyfriend’s chest. He copies his previous action with his tongue, running it painfully slow over the pink nipple. From there, licks are followed by small nips and sucks, distributed evenly between both sensitive spots.

Small pants start to escape Akira’s lips, and he buries his face in soft flocks of blue hair to try and stay as silent as possible. A few more stimulating nips after, he opens his eyes to see Yusuke’s wet tongue sliding up his perked up nipple, making him bit down his lower lip. The sensual image makes his cock twitch a bit too, slowly hardening as it’s deliciously sandwiched between their stomach.

He’s never been so grateful that he decided to sleep naked.

He moves his hips slightly forward to encase his growing erection in the warmth of their heating skin and closes his eyes once more, ready to let Yusuke play with his body however he likes, when a sudden chime from their phones makes both of them jump and come back to the real world. Yusuke takes his mouth off his skin and moves up to look at him, making Akira groan at the rude interruption. He checks his phone to see it was just a stupid meme Ryuji had sent on the group chat. 

“Oh, it really is very late, 12:24 already…” Yusuke says as he looks at Akira’s phone. “We should get ready for the day.”

Akira lets out another loud groan at the suggestion but he doesn’t have time to protest as Yusuke’s already out of bed and searching for his discarded clothes, leaving him laying alone in bed, half hard and with his body aching for more.

“Yusuke…” he calls in a childish tone as he goes prop himself up on the edge of the mattress, looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. Yusuke turns to look at him, buttoning up his shirt, and kisses his pouty lips tenderly.

“Would you make me a coffee for breakfast today as well, please?” 

The smile he gives Akira is so blindingly beautiful that he doesn’t have any other option than to sigh and nod at him, getting up as well and begrudgingly putting on clothes.

Once they’re ready, they make sure the room is tidy enough and take the stairs down to the café proper. 

“Oh, you’re up,” Sojiro says when he sees them, sitting in a stool behind the counter with the newspaper open. “Thought I had to come see if you were still breathing or not.”

“Yeah, sorry… We were tired,” Akira responds with a calm tone, putting on his apron and moving behind the counter next to him.

“Sure,” Sojiro simply responds, eyeing him with suspicion, and turns his eyes back to the newspaper.

“Would you mind if I turn on the TV, Boss?” Yusuke asks, taking his own seat. Sojiro simply makes a hand motion in his direction and the artist takes it as a ‘go ahead’.

Akira takes out of a bag the rest of the pastries they didn’t eat yesterday morning and puts them in a dish, placing it in front of Yusuke.

“Maybe we should be preparing lunch instead of breakfast…” he mutters aloud, though he takes a generous bite of one of the sweets.

Akira laughs when he sees him with puffed out cheeks, munching eagerly. “We can eat something else later if we’re hungry,” he smiles at him and lowers his eyes back to the coffee beans, resuming his task.

As he’s preparing their beverage, Akira can’t help but think about with what little encouragement his boyfriend agreed to get physical with him. It’s true that even before that they were very open about kisses and hugs -Morgana made sure to tell him how disgusting they were every time he was with Yusuke-, but he never thought he would be this comfortable with sexual intimacy right from the get go. He even started it by himself today! It is surprising, but not unwanted in the slightest. Akira feels a big grin form on his lips as he keeps eyeing the boiling siphon, mind lost thinking about all the things he could do to have Yusuke’s body trembling in his hands.

“Is something the matter? That’s quite the pleased expression you’re making,” his boyfriend’s voice snaps Akira out of his train of thoughts.

“Not really, here’s your coffee,” he responds handing the steaming cup to him, winking. Yusuke simply laughs and takes it.

After neatly placing all the tools back on the right place, Akira goes to take a seat next to him and takes a big bite of one of the pastries.

Yusuke turns to look at him, coffee cup in hand. “I was thinking, since today is Sunday, Shibuya will be rather crowded. What would you say if we stay in your room and watch some documentaries? We didn’t have time the other day…”

“Phin…” Akira swallows his food before continuing. “Fine by me, I’m a bit lazy today actually.”

“Excellent,” Yusuke nods slightly, smiling wide. ”I’m eager to watch that documentary on modernism in architecture. Not even counting the colours used for decorations, the mere shapes of the buildings are already magnificent. To think that we had such an artistic era with-”

And like this, their conversation is lost to the wonders of modernist art and architecture, carrying the topic from breakfast to the couch as they watch the documentary. Akira’s happy to stay silent and listen to Yusuke’s soothing voice rise up and down in excitement as they snuggle in the small sofa and eat snacks from time to time. 

As per usual when they’re together, time flies by at an incredulous speed. When the credits begin to scroll on the TV screen, Yusuke takes his phone out and eyes it with a slight frown.

“Oh my, it’s already this late… I should start making my way back to the dorm.”

Even though he knew he had to go back at some point, Akira can’t help but feel disappointed at hearing that.

“Can’t you stay for dinner?” he asks, wiggling out of Yusuke’s arms and looking at him.

“I would love to, but I should get there in time to prepare the projects I have to summit tomorrow,” he responds, pocketing his phone.

“But at least a bit longer, please?” Akira begs, slightly getting on top of him to prevent the artist from getting up. 

“Why yes, I can definitely do that,” Yusuke smiles at him and places his hands on his waist, leaning a bit towards him. Akira eyes him for a moment before he leans in as well, closing the distance and kissing him lightly.

“I doesn’t matter if it’s only an afternoon or a whole weekend… it still feels too short,” he complains, letting his lips brush against the other's as he speaks.

“I promise I’ll do everything I can so that we can properly see each other at least once a week, Akira,” Yusuke tells him, expression serious. “I want to be a good partner to you.”

“You already are, silly,” he chuckles slightly and moves the rest of the way up to sit on top of Yusuke’s lap. “But yeah, let’s try to meet more often,” his voice lowers down to barely a whisper as he starts to take blue strands of hair out Yusuke's face, revealing all his pretty features.

“Do you truly mean it?” the artist asks earnestly, curling his arms around Akira’s waist. “I only wish to give you as much happiness as you give me…”

Having said that, Yusuke stays silent for a few seconds before he rests his forehead on Akira’s shoulder and embraces him tightly.

Akira feels his heart warmly swelling with love, making his cheeks and entire body heat up at the show of pure affection from the boy dearest to him. He hugs him back with as much strength as he can and buries his own face on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Yusuke… I adore you,” he simply responds.

They stay like this for a while, without moving a single millimetre apart. Eventually, Yusuke pulls away so that he can look at him.

“I should take my leave.”

“Ok… I’ll help you pack,” Akira responds as he rests his forehead against Yusuke’s, quickly trying to think of a way to stop him from leaving just yet. 

It doesn’t take him long to find the perfect excuse. A mischievous spark appears in his eyes and he lowers them to Yusuke’s, giving him a wide, devilish smile.

“W-what’s the matter?” he responds taking a gulp, a bit off put by the Joker-esque look his boyfriend is devouring him with.

“Just thinking that you never really finished what we were doing this morning,” stealthily, Akira sneaks one if his hands beneath the artist’s shirt and runs it up his stomach. “Don’t you think you should take care of it before leaving? You know, to be a good boyfriend?” he says as he places his open palm in the middle of his chest.

“Right now? But surely Boss and the rest of the customers would heammh!”

Yusuke needs to bit his lip to avoid any sounds to escape as Akira suddenly pinches one of his nipples.

“If you stay quiet it will be fine…” he responds as he keeps rubbing the sensitive bud between his fingers, sitting more comfortably on top of Yusuke and straddling him down to rob him from any movement.

“A-akira…” he says as he eyes him seriously, slightly twitching after some hard tuggings.

“...For leaving me hanging this morning,” he smirks at him before he rolls his hips against Yusuke’s, starting to rub their crotches together.

Thought he complaint, the artist doesn’t make any move to stop him, and simply rests his head back on Akira’s shoulder without saying anything else.

Akira then places both his hand on Yusuke’s chest and keeps playing with his now hard nipples, rubbing and squeezing them happily, relishing in his little jumps and pants without stopping the slow gridding of his hips. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Yusuke suddenly says, voice low and without moving his head. “How did you… know, of what to do in situations like this? Have you done it before?”

“Well, yeah…” Akira responds, running circles around the sensitive pink buds with his thumbs. “To myself only though. But… I’ve wanted to do it to you for such a long time,” he rests his head against Yusuke’s and leaves a small kiss on his ear. “And what about you? You were not acting particularly shy yesterday,” he asks, nipping slightly on his ear lobe as sweet memories of his prostate being ruthlessly pounded come back to his mind.

“I simply applied what I’ve learned from you,” Yusuke replies, grip tightening in Akira’s shirt, their erections hardening with the constant rocking. 

“Learned?” he runs his tongue slowly up the shell of his ear, making the artist shiver beneath him.

“Yes… the things you did to me,” Yusuke’s breath is getting jagged, the warm air rolling down Akira’s neck. “I tried to do them to you as well… you said I did good, right?”

“You…” he nips his ear once more and sucks on it, earning a small whimper as a reward. “You’re the best,” he sensually purrs before pulling away, going back to pay full attention to his chest. 

“I… l-love you… v-very much as well...” his voice is almost inaudible, since Yusuke has his head completely buried in Akira’s neck to muffle his shallow breaths as much as he can, unable to control himself and moving his hips upwards to deepen the pleasing friction. 

As Akira’s continuing his slow grinding and his playful tugging, their conversation keeps running around his head.

So, Yusuke learn from all the things he did to him, huh... 

A wide, mischievous smirk appears on his lips as an idea pops in his head. He guesses it’s up to him to keep teaching him then.

His mind settled, Akira takes his hands off his chest and places them on his shoulders, guiding him to lay down on the couch. He makes Yusuke place his head on the armrest of the sofa and lifts his shirt up until all his torso is completely exposed.

“Let’s make sure you don’t make any little sounds, yes?” he smiles down at his boyfriend, cheeks flushed from pure excitement, and places the hem of his shirt to his lips. Taking the hint, Yusuke opens his mouth and bites down on it, holding it with his teeth, keeping the shirt up.

“Good…” Akira whispers as one of his hands goes down the artist’s stomach, fingers gingerly caressing the heated skin until he reaches his pants, placing an open palm on top of the hard bulge forming in them.

He starts to palm him slowly, fondling his erected cock with care as he relishes in the jerks Yusuke’s hips make unconsciously and the suppressed pants escaping through his greeted teeth.

“It’s pretty tight in here,” Akira says in a sweet voice, half-lidded eyes glued on Yusuke’s blushing face, as he gives his crotch a hard squeeze. “Let me help you.”

With great expertise, he undoes the pant’s button with a single hand and takes the zipper down, making the tent almost double in size now that it’s out of its constriction. He then takes two of his fingers to the hem of Yusuke’s underwear and tugs at it, only lowering it enough to reveal the head. He taps at it lightly, making strings of sticky precome form, and starts to run small circles around the leaking tip with his fingers. Yusuke finally lets out a muffled moan, closing his eyes and sinking his heavy body onto the couch.

Akira smiles victorious at the image and tightly presses his thighs against Yusuke’s hips, lowering his head to kiss the middle of his chest. He leaves a long lick along the young artist's sternum before moving his devilish tongue to one of his already hard nipples and continuing with his torturous teasing. Meanwhile, he’s making sure to massage the underside of the swollen head, taking it between his index and heart fingers and playing with it carefully. 

While Yusuke’s making his best to control any involuntary loud moans, a need to busy his hands to gain a bit of control takes over him. Without thinking much about it, he moves them up Akira’s thighs, sweetly caressing them as they pin him to the couch, and travel up until they reach his ass. Once there, he places both open palms on each of his buttcheeks and squeezes them lightly, starting to fondle them as he starts to get lost in the waves of increasing pleasures.

Akira rewards his touches with a hard suck on one of his nipples. Oh, how he wishes he had his pants off now so that he could feel Yusuke’s hands on his skin… Actually, Akira can feel the mess he’s making in his own underwear, his hard erection making his briefs all sticky, fighting restlessly to get out of the prison of his pants. But he doesn’t have time to worry about himself now, he needs to make sure to give Yusuke all his attention.

His determination rekindled, Akira starts to insistently bite at the sensitive nipples as now both his hands work on Yusuke, fingers taking turns to run up and down the exposed tip, easily sliding along the hot skin thanks to the constant current of precome escaping from the tip.

On his end, Yusuke feels like he’s slowly losing his mind with Akira’s touches. He’s giving him what he wants, but not enough of it… it’s hard to contain himself. He squeezes his ass a bit harder from pure frustration and tries to move his hips upwards to seek more friction with Akira’s hands, but it’s in vain. Desperate, he opens his eyes slightly and looks at the mop of soft black hair resting on top of his chest, lewd sucking sounds coming from its direction. What could he do to have Akira give him more…?

The pleasure is overflowing his mind so much that he’s unable to come up with any proper thought. The built up is filling him with desperation, so hopeless, he just follows his first instinct.

Trying his best not to let go of the shirt, he opens his dry mouth slightly. “A-akira…” he whispers, asking for the other’s attention, voice pleading. “Akira…”

A sudden hard bite on his nipple lets him know that he’s been heard. He takes a loud breath and continues, determined to keep whispering. “Akira… m-my… n-ngghh… Akir-mhh!!”

The shirt is roughly tugged out of his mouth as his boyfriend pulls at it with force and harshly crashes their lips together, not losing a second and slipping his tongue inside Yusuke’s mouth to start french kissing him madly, fingers on his hard member working up and down even faster. 

Yusuke returns the hungry kiss happily, moaning inside Akira’s mouth and gripping his ass tightly, feeling his cock jerk in anticipation to climax. Even though he knows it’s for nothing, he starts to grind his hips up against Akira, never letting go of his lips, until he feels his mind go black and his back arches up, tensing his body as he blurts out ribbon after ribbon of hot release. Panting loudly against Akira’s mouth, he slowly lowers back down to the couch and tries to regain his strength. 

His job completed, Akira separate from his boyfriend’s lips with a loud pop and sits up, taking a look at Yusuke’s sweaty body.

“How was it?” he asks playfully before lowering his eyes to the softening member still between his hand. Slowly, he passes his thumb over the come-covered slit, taking the tick, white substance off of it. “I’ll clean you in a bit.”

Akira reaches out to the box of tissues he’d previously placed on the TV table -he’s very foresighted- and takes his time cleaning Yusuke’s stomach.

“You’re… truly a trickster… Joker," the artist says between breaths, one of his arms resting on top of his eyes. 

“Thanks for the compliment,” he responds with a short laugh, leaning in once he’s done to peck him lightly on the cheek. “Come, I’ll get you to the sta-”

Before he can continue, Yusuke sits up and moves his hands to quickly undo Akira’s pants, slipping one of them inside his wet underwear.

“Hey, d-don’t… it’s really gross…”

“But how will I tend to your needs if I don’t touch you?” Yusuke simply responds, wrapping his long fingers around Akira’s throbbing erection and starting to pump it with might.

Though Akira wants to protest, he can’t deny how good it feels to have his aching length finally be touched. Resigned, he lets his body relax and he leans into the touch.

“R-right…” he lets out a breathy laugh and hugs Yusuke’s neck, resting his forehead against his. “You’re so nice… giving me want I want right away,” he whispers, the increasing pleasure quickly clouding his head. The hand on is cock keeps picking up speed, easily sliding up and down his length inside the sticky underwear.

Yusuke’s hand keeps dutifully working on him, but even with the sweet touches, Akira’s body is still aching for more. The libido is so powerful it overpowers his embarrassment, letting him raise his voice without hesitation.

“Y-yusuke… behind too… please,” he says, starting to bite on his lower lip.

“Behind?” the other responds, eyes unmoving from his working hand.

Akira replies whispering a low ‘yes’ and grabs the back of Yusuke’s shirt with an iron grip, his eyelids closing slightly. He then sees the artist’s free hand go inside his dirty briefs. Akira squirms a little bit when the index of that hand starts persistently running around his tip, deliciously pressing on his sensitive spot as it keeps playfully making circles around.

Yusuke takes his sweet time covering up his finger with precome before he takes his hand out once more, moving it to Akira’s back and slipping it inside his briefs again, making the lubed up digit slide down between his buttcheeks until he reaches his hole. 

Akira takes in a loud breath, feeling Yusuke’s finger circling around his entrance, that pulses against it.

“Does it really feel that nice?” the artist asks, the soft pad of his finger lightly pressing against the clutch hole as his hand keeps working his erection without rest. 

“M-mmh…” Akira respond, his mind fixated on the feeling of Yusuke’s slick finger rubbing up and down his hole, that keeps spasming against it as if it’s begging him to go inside.

He closes his eyes firmly and opens his legs, trying to expose his entrance as much as he can in a silent plead. The cleaver finger starts lightly pulling at the tightly closed hole, opening it just the tiniest bit and then lets go. This goes on for a bit, until Akira can’t take it anymore.

“C-come on… Just put it in…” he whimpers, any sign of control completely lost with the persistent teasing.

“I will…” Yusuke whispers softly, moving to tenderly brush his lips with Akira’s, but without kissing him. He firmly closes the fist pumping his boyfriend’s hardness and keeps rubbing his digit on the entrance, pulling at it, pressing it, but never pushing his long finger inside.

Akira helplessly pleads at him in a silent voice, feeling closer and closer to his climax at every passing second. He starts getting out of breath and his legs begin shaking, so he ends up biting Yusuke’s lips angrily, not knowing how to ask the artist to finger him anymore. 

That seems to do the work, because he finally feels the digit press on his hole, pressure slowly growing, starting to go inside just the tiniest bit… when he finally snaps and finishes all over Yusuke’s hand, not even having the chance to cover his mouth and moaning openly against his lips.

He groans frustrated as Yusuke laughs at him, the pleasure of his orgasm not satisfaction enough for his aching ass. The artist slowly takes his hands away, picking up the tissues and taking his turn to clean Akira. Once he’s done, he makes sure that Akira’s clothes are right in place and slightly nudges his head with his own, making him look.

“Don’t you worry, next time we’ll do it properly.“

“You better promise…” Akira says, somewhat still a bit angry, though it all flutter away when he sees Yusuke’s sweet smile.

“I think you bruised up my lip…” Eyebrows furrowed, Yusuke gently touches his lower lip, where there’s a very clear mark of teeth.

“Sorry…” Akira responds somewhat sheepish, leaning in to leave a tiny peck on the swollen lip in hopes it eases the pain a little bit. “I’ll help you pack for real now.”

He gives him another tender kiss before getting up. When he does so, he feels his underwear stick to his skin with a squishing sound, making him groan once more and look at his dirty pants disgusted.

“Maybe change first, and then you’ll help me,” Yusuke laughs at him again as he gets up. Akira nods and quickly goes to pick up a new pair of briefs and pants.

15 minutes later, they’re all set. Giving each other one last tender kiss in private, they take the stairs down.

“I’ll be right back, just going to accompany Yusuke to the station,” Akira tells Sojiro when they walk by the counter.

“Thank you for your generosity, Boss,” the artists bows at the older man when he’s in front of him, always making sure to be respectful to his elders.

Sojiro slowly takes his eyes up from the cup he’s cleaning, fixing them on Akira, eyebrows furrowed. He hears the lady sitting in one of the booths laugh shyly. 

“Yeah… Come back whenever,” his guardian tells his boyfriend, though his voice doesn’t sound very welcoming at the moment. 

Taking in the clues in the environment, Akira then realizes they must not have been as silent as he hoped they would. His face heats up instantly.

“Of course, I’m truly greatefu-” Akira takes Yusuke’s hand and tugs at him, making a beeline for the door.

“Let’s go,” he mutters, exiting the establishment as fast as he can. 

Yusuke looks at him somewhat confused, but decides not to ask. Since there’s no one on the street, he laces his fingers with Akira’s and walks next to him until they reach the station. The short walks helps Akira calm down a little bit, shaking of the last traces of embarrassment before they reach the train gates.

“Well…” he begins to say, turning around to look at Yusuke and squeezing his hand a bit tighter. "See you next time?”

“Yes, see you soon,” Yusuke warmly smiles back at him, rubbing small circles on Akira’s hand, reluctant to let it go just yet. 

After a while, they finally separate and the artist disappears behind the gates. Akira stays there, standing in place until he sees his boyfriend get in the train with all the other commuters. He looks at his back somewhat melancholic and lets out a small sigh, though a smile quickly appears on his face.

Soon. Very soon.


	5. I'm free

“We had a reservation for two.”

“Yes, come this way please.”

Akira and Yusuke follow the waitress inside, who guides them to their small table. Shrugging off their jackets, they settle down on the space.

“The decor is not the best…” Yusuke comments, grimacing once more at the poor choice of colour pallet.

“Yeah, but the food looks amazing. No wonder Ann loved the place,” Akira comments with a small laugh. “Do you know what you want?”

“Let me see… I’m not really in the mood for something overly sweet, so I doubt I’ll order any type of cake. I would like to have something that goes well with a cup of tea.”

“It says here they have and ‘Afternoon tea set’ that’s perfect to share. And it comes with sweet and savoury,” Akira explains, pointing out the item on Yusuke’s menu.

“I see… the price is a bit excessive, but it does look appetizing. Let’s order this then.”

“Does it pass your aesthetic test?” he chuckles as he looks around to spot one of the workers.

“I’m not too concerned about the presentation today, since I’m here to enjoy the company this time,” Yusuke replies, a tender smile forming on his thin lips.

About 20 minutes after their order is placed, they’re presented with a beautiful Earl Grey teapot for two and a three-tier tray with various treats.

The top tray is filled with four square puff pastries, each stuffed with a delicious bitter orange marmalade that works wonders with their tea.

The middle tray contains another set of four small egg finger sandwiches, accompanied with some raw zucchini and handmade mayonnaise. Next to them, there’s a pair of smoked salmon with cream cheese vol au vents, decorated with a bit of fresh dill. Lastly, a handful of petit toast, covered with a layer of honey, a slice of goat cheese, and crowned with walnuts.

The last tray contents all the sweet delights; a couple of coconut cream éclairs, some chocolate-coated profiteroles, raspberry tarts and meringue shells filled with lemon curd.

“Ah, the presentation is quite beautiful. They clearly knew what they were doing when they decided to display them with such shapes,” Yusuke says, already taking his phone out to document their food.

“Glad you like it,” Akira chuckles and busies himself with serving their tea as Yusuke gets lost commenting on every single detail that he finds unique about the treats. 

Once they’re stuffed with all the tasty treats -Yusuke made sure not to leave even a single crumb on the plate-, they gather their things an exit the fine establishment, taking a train headed for the artist’s dorm.

Before arriving at Kosei though, they get off a few stations early to stop by a not very well known neighbourhood park, to walk around and let their full stomachs process all the food. Taking advantage of the fact that the park is mostly empty, they hold hands as they stroll through the trees, quietly chatting about anything that comes to mind.

“It’s starting to get dark… We should get going soon,” Akira says when it starts to get chilly, rubbing his thumb against Yusuke’s cold hand in order to warm it up a bit.

“As you wish. I doubt there’ll be many people around the dorm now, so we should be able to sneak in quite easily.”

“‘Kay,” he replies with a nod. “Want to stop by to pick up some dinner before?”

“I’m still quite stuffed from our previous meal, so I doubt I’ll be hungry anytime soon. I’m... not used to eating so much in a single seating,” Yusuke says in a quiet voice, knowing that his bad eating habits are a common point of disagreement in their relationship. 

“We can always go get something at a convenience store later if you do get hungry,” Akira decides not to comment on it for a time, not wanting to ruin the mood. “Let’s go.”

They get back to the train station and travel the remaining stops, soon getting to the front of the Kosei dorms. Just as Yusuke said, there are not many people around at this hour.

“The window I mentioned earlier is in that narrow street on the right. After I make sure the path is clear, I'll open it from the inside so that you can get in,” he explains his plan to Akira one more time, who nods in agreement.

“See you in a bit.”

They smile at each other faintly and Yusuke enters the building. Meanwhile, Akira heads to the mentioned street and waits next to the first big window he finds, making sure to stay hidden from anyone passing by inside. Just a few moments later, he hears the window opening and Yusuke peeks his head out.

“Let’s be quick.”

Akira gracefully climbs inside the building and Yusuke closes the window once more. As quietly as they can, they climb up the emergency stairs to the second floor, making sure the clerk on the front desk doesn’t see them. Safely arriving at Yusuke’s room, he locks the door from the inside as Akira ventures in.

“I’m not sure how we can get you out, though,” Yusuke comments with a slight frown.

“We’ll worry about that tomorrow,” he replies, trying to look for a spot on the floor not covered with paint stains to leave his things.

“Ah, I apologise, I didn’t have time to tidy things up. Please allow me.”

Yusuke begins to move around canvases, brushes, a stool and other supplies scattered all over his room. Akira stands in a corner, in order to get out of the way, and looks at him move around the room as he clears a bit of space.

All that Yusuke manages to do is leave his spread out futon and an area around it somewhat free. Akira wonders how the artist manages to peacefully pass his days in such a cramped space.

“Where should I sit…? On the futon?” he asks, as there’s really nowhere else to do so.

“O-oh,” Yusuke seems to perk up at the proposal, his cheeks slightly taking on a red shade. “Already? Am, of course, please feel free…” he gestures to the mattress, his hand movement feeling a bit fidgety. 

Akira looks at him, eyes wide, right before and involuntary smirk appears on his face. “What, are you already thinking about lewd stuff?” he asks, laughter clear on his voice.

“That’s not-” Yusuke begins, thought when he sees the expression Akira’s wearing, he realises there’s no point in making excuses. “It’s your fault, you persistently talked about those things your ordered online, so I can’t help but wonder,” he fixes his eyes on the floor, hands moving to brush his arms in a nervous manner.

Even though his words sound like he’s complaining, his tone is completely different. 

“Well, you don’t have to keep wondering,” Akira approaches him, easily sliding his arms around Yusuke’s waist and pulling him close to his body. “Let’s have some fun.”

He doesn’t let him respond as he roughly smashes their lips together and starts devouring him hungrily, happily licking out of Yusuke’s lips the last traces of the sweet treats they ate.

Much to his delight, Yusuke’s already in the mood, so he responds the needy kiss gladly, wrapping his own arms around Akira’s body. He embraces him tightly, bringing him as close as possible, and lowers his head in an angel to deepen the kiss, earning a happy hum and a mischievous tongue sneakily sliding into his mouth.

Is in this kind of moments that Akira loves their high difference. It feels so nice to be enveloped by Yusuke, long arms trapping him against his slim frame and warming his entire body. Relishing in the sensation, Akira slowly guides one of his legs to slip between his boyfriend’s and lifts it up a bit, applying a light pressure with his tight against the other’s crotch. The contact makes Yusuke sigh between their kiss as he grinds his hips on Akira’s tight the slightest bit. Disappointed that he isn’t moving anymore, Akira moves his hands to Yusuke’s back and places them on each buttcheek, kneading them slowly as he starts guiding the hips back and forth to keep him grinding against his leg. 

Taking in the encouragement, Yusuke picks up a rhythm and continues his movements, his own hands starting to wonder to the front of Akira’s chest, moving to his shoulders and starting to remove the clothing on his upper body, their lips separating only for Akira’s shirt to past up his head and quickly re-joining after it. Akira’s glasses get pushed up his forehead on the process, so he decides to discard them and throws them carelessly to the futon. 

Sure that Yusuke won’t stop his hips now, Akira imitates him and also starts unbuttoning his boyfriend’s purple button up, fingertips delicately caressing the skin beneath as they travel down. Once the shirt is finally open, he lets his open palms travel up Yusuke’s stomach and chest until they reach his shoulders, moving them underneath the shirt and accompanying it as it slides down his arms until it reaches his elbows. Begrudgingly separating for some air, Akira lowers his eyes to see the now exposed pale skin, red lovebites easily visible on it, but fading away. 

Noticing him staring, Yusuke lowers down again to kiss his jawline and moves to his ear, whispering on it. 

“Is something the matter?” he says as his lower lip slightly touches his boyfriend’s earlobe. 

“Not really,” Akira responds, placing his hands back on Yusuke’s ass. “Just admiring you.”

He hears the artist trying to reply after a small laugh, but he doesn’t let him as Akira sinks his teeth on his collarbones and starts sucking on them. A repressed sigh escapes Yusuke’s lips and he grinds his hips a bit faster, tangling one of his hands on his boyfriend’s hair. Akira takes his sweet time to scatter new marks all over Yusuke’s collarbones and neck, starting to work on his pants to remove the last bit of clothing they still have on.

“They disappear so quick, I don’t like it,” he murmurs in mild annoyance, making Yusuke’s pants and underwear slide down his slim legs. The artist’s cock springs free, resting against Akira’s exposed stomach, semi-hard. His eyes light up slightly at the pleasing sight. 

“Well, you already made sure to renew them,” Yusuke chuckles as he works on Akira’s pants, quickly removing them as well with his tight briefs.

“Not well enough though,” he responds with a serious tone.

Akira pulls away from him and pushes a bit on Yusuke’s shoulders to instruct him to get down on the futon. He immediately obliges and lays down on it, looking up at Akira as he sits as well. Now placing his hands on Yusuke’s knees, he pushes them aside, making him open his legs, and gets himself between them. His eyes are trained on Yusuke’s body as he keeps taking in all the details of his beautiful figure, though he has it already memorized by now.

“Are you ready?” he asks him, one of his hands moving down his leg to start running small circles on his inner thigh.

“I think so…” Yusuke responds, voice not as confident as he’d hoped. “I’ll leave it in your capable hands.”

Akira can’t help but laugh at his phrasing, nodding slightly and moving forward to place a small kiss on his forehead. He reaches out to his bag, which he let next to the futon, and takes out a bottle of lube and a long, double ended bead dildo.

“It’s pretty slim, so we can use it right away,” he explains to his boyfriend, who eyes the toy with curious eyes. “Are you excited?”

“You’ve talked wonders about it, so I can’t deny my interest,” Yusuke responds, eyes still on the pink sextoy. 

“Good,” Akira smiles, pleased. “If you want me to stop, just say it anytime, ok?” he confirms with the other, going back to a sitting position between his legs. “I’ll start now.”

Akira opens up the bottle of lube and takes a big squeeze out of it, warming the cold substance on his hands before he takes one finger to Yusuke’s exposed entrance and smears it over it. Yusuke’s body flinches a bit at the contact, but he keeps it steady. Akira starts to make slow circles against the closed hole to get his boyfriend accustomed to the touch in such a private area, eyes trained on the artist’s face looking for any show of displeasure or discomfort. After lightly pressing his finger against the clutch entrance and not having any adverse reactions, he takes the dildo and covers it in lube too, making sure it’s all nice and slicked before placing the very tip on Yusuke’s hole. Akira then moves closer to him, propping his hips up slightly and making them rest on top of his thighs to hold him up and give him a better access to his ass.

“I’m putting it in,” he announces, waiting for Yusuke to nod before starting to insert it. 

Akira bits his lower lip slightly and pushes the toy in until the first bead has been sucked inside. Yusuke responds with a low grunt, but says nothing else. A few seconds later, Akira pushes in two more, just to take them all out again and put them back inside painfully slow, taking his sweet time to start stretching Yusuke open. After hearing another small sound of discomfort, Akira takes his eyes up to look at him, seeing Yusuke with his eyes shut and eyebrows knitted.

“Wait,” he says a in a calm tone as he moves his hand up and gently grabs Yusuke’s semi-hard cock, starting to pump it with a loose grip. “This will help," he explains to him, letting the first few beads inside of him without moving to let him adjust.

To try and have him relax a bit more, Akira moves his other free hand to gently caress one of his boyfriend’s legs as he starts to leave butterfly kisses over the skin, beginning at the knee and making his way down his inner thigh. Unable to resist it, he sneaks in some small nips as well, though he compensates it with tightening his fist on Yusuke and picking up some speed. Feeling his boyfriend more comfortable and his length almost fully erected, he grabs the toy again and resumes its insertion. 

Yusuke’s body jumps a bit more noticeably now, breath getting heavy as his body keeps taking bead after bead. His hole opens and closes again after sucking in each bit, its tightness only loosening up slightly with every push. Akira takes another pause to let him get used to the feeling before he starts to move it again, small grunts and flinches starting to morph into sighs and repressed moans with every thrust of the toy, his member getting completely hard on Akira’s hand as he keeps pumping it.

“Is it nice?” he asks him, sly smirk plaster on his face and he relishes on the image of his cute Yusuke slowly coming undone from having his ass played with.

“V-very… much… so,” the reply comes in a low voice, moans starting to break it as his legs keep shaking from pure instinct. 

Akira watches fascinated as Yusuke’s entrance keeps getting looser with every thrust, excess lube coming out every time he takes the dildo out and easily pushing it back inside. He feels his own erection twitching violently between his legs, practically begging him to stop the teasing and get inside of Yusuke right in that instant.

Akira fights off the urge, though, and after a few more thrusts, he stops and takes his hands away from him, letting the artist's hips rest on top of the futon and placing both hands on either side of Yusuke's head.

“Are you good?” he asks, moving forward to rest his body weight on his arms and lowering his head to peck Yusuke’s lips slightly.

“M-mhh,” he responds with a small nod, looking at him with semi-closed eyes.

“It’s my turn now, just wait a little more,” he kisses him once more before getting back up and positioning himself better between Yusuke’s legs.

Akira opens his legs and slides them underneath the artist’s, making his own hole accessible. Propping his upper body up with his elbow, he takes another generous amount of lube and rubs it in his own entrance, not taking as much time to prepare himself as he easily slides the first third of the toy inside him without much hesitation. He takes in steady breaths to remind his body to keep relaxed and makes quick work to adjust the dildo to his insides. Meanwhile, Yusuke patiently waits, laying on his back, trying his best to remain on control of his body as the toy moves a bit inside of him thanks to Akira’s movements.

Akira takes a few more thrust until he buries the dildo inside of him deep enough to join his buttcheeks with Yusuke’s, having their stretched entrances mere centimetres apart.

“I’m done,” he announces to call the artist’s attention to him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Yusuke responds, getting up from his laying position and holding himself up by his hands.

Akira sees his face flushed a deep red, but his eyes blown with lust and eagerness. He chuckles slightly and takes a deep breath before taking the first grind against the toy.

He pushes his ass against Yusuke’s, making their hot and soft skin rub and the dildo penetrate them deeper. After hearing a small whimper from his boyfriend, he picks up a slow but steady rhythm and keeps moving his ass, thrusting the toy in a out both of them with every movement. Yusuke starts to move as well after a few moments, matching Akira’s own rocking. 

Both of them quickly start panting thanks to the ministrations, their hips moving eagerly to increase the pressure of the toy penetrating them. 

Opening his eyes slightly, Akira sees both their members swinging wildly from their movements, and decides to grab them with one of his hands and starts rubbing them together, making the pleasure from their asses increase tenfold, as their grinding gets more hectic. 

They keep this rhythm for a while, fucking each other with the dildo inside them and hands frantically pumping their cocks as their broken moans pick up volume, filling the air of the room. 

But, even though the pleasing sensation, Akira can’t seem to tear his eyes away from Yusuke’s hardness. Erected so beautifully, its pink head bursting bead after bead of precome that rolls down all its length, making it almost shine in such an alluring manner… it must feel so nice compared to this slim dildo, so nice and hot and hard and…

“I can’t,” he suddenly burst in a shaky breath. “I can’t anymore.”

He lets go of their jointed members and removes the toy from inside himself, getting on his knees and desperately reaching to his bag to search inside of it.

“W-what’s the matter?” Yusuke asks, confused from being pulled out to his pleasure so suddenly.

“I need you, now,” is the only response he gets.

He hears Akira gasp in victory and pull out a condom from one of the bag’s sidepockets, quickly tearing it open and sliding it down the artist’s cock in a swift movement. He’s about to get on top of him, straddling him down to ride him as he pleases when Yusuke puts both his hands on his hips to stop him.

“Wait, Akir-ah!” he lets out a yelp of pain when he tries to sit up but the dildo pokes against him uncomfortable.

“Oh right, sorry,” Akira says with a grimace, having totally forgotten about the toy still inside him.

He moves back between his legs and starts to remove it carefully, when he remembers he still has something else inside his bag.

“I have another thing you’ll like,” he tells his boyfriend in a playfully tone, his lips curving up in a mischievous smirk and he takes the last bead out of Yusuke.

“Another thing?” he repeats, unable to ascertain what he could be referring to.

Akira nods at him and reaches for his bag once more, now retrieving a small, oval shaped piece of purple plastic with a long cord coming out of one of it’s ends, attached to some kind of remote. 

“What is it?”

“An egg,” Akira responds as he grabs the bottle of lube again. “It will be easier to have this insid-”

He stops mid sentence as he notices that, despite squeezing as hard as he can on the bottle, almost nothing is coming out. “Shit, we’ve run out of it?”

“It’s almost over?” Yusuke asks, looking at him somewhat surprised. “How can it be… did you use it for yourself?”

“Of course not,” Akira responds with a scoff, somewhat offended at the suggestion “Why would I when I have you,” he then adds in a smaller voice, now pressing the bottle with both hands to take out the last bit of lube it still holds.

“So, it was us?” Yusuke seems to feel a bit embarrassed at the fact that they managed to finish it in such a short amount of time. “I didn’t realize…”

“It’s fine, we can always get more,” Akira says calmly, successfully squeezing out the rest of it and dividing it between Yusuke’s length and the egg. “Besides,” he adds, eyeing the artist's lubed and stretched out hole with hungry eyes. “I think you’re pretty nice and loose already so maybe we won’t need much…”

He then takes the egg down to his entrance and lightly presses it in, jumping a bit in surprise when Yusuke’s hole suddenly sucks it inside, making the artist gasp lightly.

“See?” Akira laughs and inserts his finger as well, to help guide the toy and position it against Yusuke’s prostate.

“It’s… pressing me…” he says, voice shaking, feeling warmth pool on his cheeks from the growing pleasure of the contact. 

“That’s the point,” Akira laughs again and quickly gets on top of him once more, needy to resume what he was doing before this little interruption. “Now then…” he says as he licks his lips, spreading the lube he just applied on his boyfriend’s dick with some quick pumps before he grabs it by its base. He then positions his legs comfortably on either side of Yusuke’s hips and leans forward a little bit, guiding the head of his member to his entrance.

“Are you sure about it?” the artist asks, not hiding the anticipation of the moment too well.

“Very sure,” Akira responds with a serious tone, having to tip of the hard cock press slightly against his impatient hole. “I know it’s your first time putting it inside, but I promise it will feel amazing,” he tells his boyfriend with a reassuring but playful smile, moving his length slightly to have the head rub his hole a few times.

“O-ok.”

Akira laughs a bit at the unusual, ineloquent response from his boyfriend and finally lowers himself on him, pushing him up inside until the head is all in. He needs to stop at the sudden loud moan he hears escape from Yusuke, and also to let the now thicker intrusion adjust to his tight walls.

“Nice?” he asks with a small laugh, watching Yusuke’s deeply flushed face and gaped mouth amused.

“T-this… this is…!” is all the artist manages to say, his heartbeat increasing in a moment and his legs shaking. His hands move to grasp Akira’s hips tightly, in hopes of finding something to get a hold to. 

“I know,” he responds before taking a deep breath and finally burying all of Yusuke inside of him.

Akira lets out a pleased, deep sigh when he feels it opening him up, its hot hardness deliciously pressing against him and rubbing his prostate lightly.

Yusuke lets out another lewd moan when he’s fully sheathed, his boyfriend’s soft and warm walls squeezing his member tightly on all the right spots and making another part of his brain lose connection with the real world.

“Let’s wait a little bit so we both get used to it, yes?” Akira asks as he leans to rest his body on top of his, their chests pressed against each other, as he gently caresses Yusuke’s lips with his own. “I don’t want you finishing when we just started...” he whispers against them before joining them in a sweet kiss, his hands moving up to tangle in blue flocks of hair.

On his part, Yusuke starts rubbing small circles on Akira’s hips while he reciprocates the kiss slowly, concentrating on the soft contact of their mouths to steady himself and regain some kind of control.

Once they separate for air, Akira sits back up, adjusting himself on Yusuke’s length, and reaches between his legs to grab the remote of the vibrator egg.

“Let me turn this on before we start,” he announces, turning the power on. It’s a cheap one he got form the internet, so it doesn’t have any special settings besides on and off.

Yusuke doesn’t seem to care much though, because when the eggs starts vibrating right on his prostate, another choked up moan escapes from him and his hips move upwards by instinct, making Akira yelp a little bit as well by the sudden movement inside him. From his position on top of him, he can see Yusuke closing his eyes and starting to breath heavily, his body spasming lightly from time to time. He can also feel his cock twitching inside of him, fighting against his tight walls to satisfy the increasing need for pleasure building in the artist's body.

Not wanting to deny anything from his boyfriend, Akira places both his hands on his chest and starts rolling his ass, just like he did with the dildo. The hands on his hips tighten on his skin and he sees Yusuke’s back starting to arch up with each movement, each time he rocks on top of him taking a few more millimetres of his length out before putting them back inside with need. 

“Yusuke…” he calls to him, though his voice seems to get lost to the overwhelmed artist, whose back is now so high up Akira’s scared he’ll harm himself.

Even though he can’t help but laugh at seeing him having such a good time, he’s also a bit worried.

“Yusuke, calm down a bit… Y-you’ll hurt your back.”

Pushing down a bit on his chest to help him go back down, Yusuke’s finally able to get back to his laying position, though he now starts thrusting his hips upwards, making a big grin appear on Akira’s face as he matches his rhythm with the artist’s and picks up a nice speed riding him.

It takes some effort to properly synchronize their movements, but when they finally do, the world becomes a bliss. Not only do their hips match, but their moans and shivers become one as well, the places where their heating skin comes into contact with every thrust melting into each other.

Both their eyes are shut, senses completely focused on the feeling of finally having their bodies be one. The room is filled with hot puffs of air, cries of pleasure and the buzzing of the vibrator inside Yusuke. 

After a while, Akira decides to adjust a bit his posture to get his boyfriend’s member to hit his prostate. When he finally gets it right he moans loudly and lets his head fall back, waves of pleasure invading his body. His hands feel fidgety as well, so he starts to rub his thumbs against Yusuke’s nipples and tugs at them playfully, making a cute whimper escape the artist‘s lips.

“A-akira, n-no…” he hears his weak voice say between pants and moans. “I-it’s too much..aaAH!” 

Akira completely ignores his pleads and starts to jump up and down his cock eagerly, rubbing and tugging at his nipples more roughly. Yusuke’s moans morph to cute whimpers and pleads for Akira to stop because all this overwhelming pleasure is making him go mad. His hips also pick up speed and match Akira’s rapid rocking, his length feeling so big and swollen he’s sure he’s about to reach his limit. 

Akira feels it as well by how frantic his hips movements have become, so he decides to grab his own member and start pumping himself, making his walls clench around Yusuke, who responds to the sudden tightness with more fereal thrusting and chants of Akira’s name. Having adjusted to the right angel, these last thrusts hit Akira right into his weak spot, now having him whimper as well. It doesn’t take long until neither of them can’t take it anymore; Yusuke comes undone inside his boyfriend, pounding his ass until he’s completely milked out, and soon after, Akira’s reaches his own limit, letting his release scatter all over Yusuke’s stomach. 

Now feeling uncomfortable with Yusuke inside him, Akira carefully slips it out of him, biting down on his lip to avoid grunting at the sudden loss, feeling his hole clenching eagerly to adjust its walls after having the fullness of his boyfriend in. He then takes the used condom off to throw it away and reaches down to stops the vibrator too, pulling the cord until it comes out of Yusuke. Completely exhausted, he sits on top of Yusuke’s hips and takes his eyes up to look at him.

He finds the artist breathing heavily, eyes still closed, and pale skin covered in a sheet of sweat. His hair is all dishevelled and his cheeks are so red they must feel as hot as an agidyne.

Akira can’t deny that his eyes linger on the image of his own soft member resting against Yusuke’s stomach, covered in his release that even reaches one of his nipples, the pink colour of it contrasting with the white.

Yusuke finally opens his eyes slightly, fixing them on him. Akira smiles at him with a small laugh and finally gets off of him, plopping himself down next to his boyfriend and quickly going to wrap his arms around the artist’s neck.

“Yusuke~” he chants in a playful purr before capturing his lips on his own, kissing him slowly and passionately.

Yusuke moves his body to adjust it so he can hug Akira more easily, not minding much about dirtying his futon or the other’s body. They kiss for a long time, refusing to separate their lips even when they need to separate for air.

“You were right. That was simply marvellous,” Yusuke whispers against Akira’s lips before pecking them again.

“Knew you’d love them,” he responds before sucking on his lower lip lightly.

“I’m really thirsty now though… I would like to drink some water,” Yusuke complains, though he feels too tired to get up. “We should take a shower as well.”

“Yeah, but in a bit…” Akira murmurs before snuggling closer Yusuke’s body, taking a short rest to gain some of his strength back.

After some effort, they manage to get up and go to the bathroom. They take a quick shower and clean themselves before managing to cramp themselves in Yusuke’s small bathtub, resuming their cuddling in the small space.

Yusuke has his back resting against the bathtub walls and his legs open, while Akira sits between them and rest his own back on his boyfriend's chest. Their legs are folded up a bit uncomfortably, but the closeness of their bodies compensates it.

They stay mostly in silence, just enjoying the hot water and each other’s presence, until Yusuke speaks up.

“I would like to try it the other way around,” he murmurs, hiding part of his face on Akira’s soft hair.

“The other way?” he repeats, no very sure what he’s talking about.

“Yes, you know…” the artist responds, his cheeks flushing a little bit a the thought of having to explain what he’s referring to.

Akira seems to take the hint. 

“Oh,” he says, getting somewhat tense by the thought, a small flush of pure interest appearing on his cheeks. “Today?”

“N-no, some other time is fine… I think I’m… ok for now.”

“Of course,” he smiles, relaxing back again and getting comfortable against Yusuke’s chest. “Actually, I really want to do it like that too," he confesses.

“You do?”

“Yeah, you looked really cute when I was playing with your ass,” he responds with a flat tone, his fingers starting to travel up and down one of Yusuke’s legs idly.

“Akira, don’t be so vulgar,” Yusuke protests lightly, though his arms now wrap around Akira’s waist to embrace him.

“But it’s true,” with furrowed eyebrows, he turns his head slightly to look at him. “You looked like you were liking it quite a bit…”

“Well, it is true that I enjoyed it…" he murmurs before clearing his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. “Anyway, if you are interested as well, we can try it next time.”

“I’ll take your word for it, you can’t refuse now,” he responds with a playful tone, already exited thinking about having Yusuke moaning beneath him. 

Silent falls upon them once more, words being substituted by gentle hands caressing each other’s body with care. Their curious fingers move to trace developing muscles in different parts of their bodies, the soft touch chasing away their tiredness easily. 

As per usual, the one to break the comfortable atmosphere again is Yusuke.

“Akira, your body is truly beautiful,” he says out of the blue, taking Akira a bit by surprise, “Your proportions are stunning.”

“How dare you compliment me when you’re the actual angel in this relationship?” he scoffs, quickly remembering each time he thought Yusuke was so beautiful he couldn't be a real human being. 

“I must disagree, your beauty is just-” the artist starts, though he gets quickly interrupted.

“Hush,” Akira presses the back of two of his fingers against his lips lightly, resting his head on Yusuke’s shoulders so that he can look at him from the corner of his eyes. He examines his face trying to, guess what he could possibly be thinking of. “Do you want to paint me then?”

“While you’re form is, as I just said, purely stunning, I feel like the true beauty of your soul cannot be portrayed with a realistic depiction. And yet, my abstract paintings are far from reaching such a level of perfection… I must practice further to be able to capture a mere fragment of your radiance with my paints.”

Akira stays silent for a few seconds, blinking slowly and trying to carefully process Yusuke’s words.

“... Do you even realize how romantic you are when you want to?” he settles with, feeling a bit flustered by the nonchalant show of affection.

“I don’t understand. I wasn’t trying to express my feelings for you, I was merely exposing a plain fact."

“No, you were confessing to me in a weird artistic way,” he responds, laughing a bit to fight off his embarrassment. “You’re so extra, I love it.”

“I apologise…” Yusuke suddenly says, now taking his turn to feel embarrassed. “I get really carried away with my feelings… I’m really sorry if I overwhelm you with my affections, it isn’t my intention, but… it’s difficult to control.”

Akira’s eyebrow arches up. He fully turns to look at him, he’s expression suddenly hard.

“Why are you apologizing for that?“

“Well, I was just… I’m scared I won’t be able to control myself and that my feeling of love will be too much. The last thing I want is to burden you…” Yusuke responds with a small voice, his eyes lowering.

Akira, in response, lets out a rich laugh and shakes his head, moving his hands to delicately cup Yusuke’s cheeks, squeezing them a little bit.

“What are you saying, silly?” he says, still laughing. “I’m happy to drown in them. Yusuke, I love you so much too, I can’t even understand it myself. You, and all the others, you’re everything I have. You all saved me when I was alone and scared in a city I knew nothing about. All I want is to have you by my side, and I’ll do anything to make it last for as long as I can. We make each other happy, so we deserve each other. Simple as that.”

Yusuke listens at him intently, taking in his words. “It does sound simple when you put it like that.”

“It’s because it is, we have other complicated shit in our lives to think about. There’s no need to make our relationship one of them.”

“...You are right,” he smiles at Akira and leans forward to softly press their lips together. “I prefer to use my time with you as a respite from all the hectic things going on around us.”

“Same,” he smiles, letting their parted lips brush together. “Let’s get out please, my legs are killing me…”

“Yes, before we get cold.”

With care, they untangle their limbs and get out of the bathtub, quickly drying themselves and putting on their pyjamas. After tidying up everything they used during their intimacy, they tuck themselves in the futon and fall into a deep rest, basked in the warmth of their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this fic and I would like to write some more smut in the future.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
